I Suck at Titles
by sallydanz13
Summary: The last words I heard from her were something along the lines of YOU GOTTA TAKE THE BLAME FOR ME! The next thing I knew, I was stuck in a filthy basement chained to a wall staring at potential meals, listening to their heart beats while I was starving to death. Do I hate vampires? No. Did I want to be one? No, but life sucks M for lemons and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: So, here's the new story. I hope you like it!**

**I don't own anything other than Jamie and Michelle**

I had just arrived at my best friend's house under the request of Jamie Fitzgerald who left quite the message on my voice mail.

"Michelle, I really need your help! I can't talk about it over the phone, I think it's bugged, please please PLEASE come over!"

I rolled my eyes as I deleted the message. Helping Jamie only resulted in one or both of us getting in some sort of trouble, usually me since she liked to throw people under the bus, so to say, to save her own skin. I should have burnt the bridge between her and I years ago but she and I had been friends for many years making it hard to just walk away. I sighed and got out of bed and put on some actual clothes instead of cupcake pajama pants and an Avenged Sevenfold shirt. I cursed her under my breath repeatedly and told myself I shouldn't go, that staying in bed for the rest of the night would be the best idea. It was my night off from work and I hated people, so I generally just stayed in and watched TV.

An hour later, I sighed for the millionth time as I pulled into Jamie's driveway. I turned off the car and headed towards the front door which swung open before I could knock on it.

"Oh, thank god you're here! I was worried you weren't going to come!" Jamie rambled as she pulled me into the house.

"Well, I'm here. What do you need my help with?"

"Simon sold me out! The fangers know!"  
>"Son of a bitch! You couldn't have left me out of this mess!? God damn it, Jamie!"<p>

"I know, I know, I'm sorry! I didn't know who else I could call!"

"Fine. What the hell do you need me to do?"

"I need you to take the V back to your place, I can't have it here! I can't get caught with it! You gotta take the blame for me!"

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"You gotta, Michelle! I'll DIE if they get me!"

"Oh, and what do you expect to happen to me?!"

"I don't know, but I can't get caught! You gotta take the blame!"

"You are one crazy bitch if you think I'm gonna do that. It's about time you take the blame for your own actions. I'm sick of this shit, I'm sick of taking the blame for everything you do!"

"But, Michelle!"

"But nothing, Jamie. I'm getting the fuck out of here before any fucking fangers get here and I'm getting the fuck away from this god forsaken town!" I yelled before I ran out to my car and drove like a bat out of hell to my house.

I ran into my small house and started throwing the essentials into suitcases, duffel bags, anything I could get a hold of. As I was throwing shit into the trunk, my phone rang. Jamie, of course.

"What the fuck do you want!?"

"They're here!" she whispered. "You gotta help me!"

"I'm not doing shit to help you. I'm staying as far out of your mess as I can."

Seconds later, I heard Jamie screaming and the phone being torn out of her hands.

"The shit's not mine! I don't even live here! You got the wrong person, I swear!" I heard my "friend" yell. She proceeded to give them my name and address.

"Fuck," I muttered as I hung up, turned off my GPS, and jumped into my car.

I was shaking as I pulled out of my driveway. If they caught up to me, I would be dead whether I was the one dealing or not. She had been doing it for years and I had known about it. I was able to hide out for the night at a cheap motel and as soon as it was dawn I headed out of Shreveport as fast as I could. I made my way up north, trying to get the fuck out of Louisiana. I managed to get a few towns away before I found myself handcuffed and thrown in the trunk of a black SUV.

When I was finally let out, I was thrown roughly to the ground by a freakishly tall man with a very scary grin on his face. Next to him stood an average height man who was shaking his head at the tall man and being snapped at in some other language. The shorter man helped me to my feet, apologizing for his progeny's behavior.

"Progeny? What the hell does that mean?" I asked before kicked to the ground by short guy's "progeny"

"I made him vampire," he explained before looking up at the tall guy, yelling at him again.

"She's not here to learn the ways of vampires, she's here because she's a V dealer, Godric. Why are you being so nice to her?"

"Because I don't think she's the dealer," he said softly as he looked down at me.

"I don't care. Either way she's gonna end up getting punished and I hope I'm the one that gets to do it," he said as he ended the sentence with a rough kick to my ribs.

"Alright, will you stop that please?" I asked, trying to be nice.

"No," he told me as he kicked me again.

"You're his maker, or whatever, can't you get him to stop kicking me!? You said yourself you don't think I'm the dealer which I'm NOT! Jamie just decided to be a royal cunt and fuck me over to save her own damn skin." It was getting hard to breath let alone talk as Godric's progeny kicked me again.

"Eric, stop," I heard him say. If I could have moved, I would guess that Eric was giving Godric one hell of a dirty look.

"I apologize once again." He helped me off the ground again and started leading me to the huge house we had stopped in front of. I hadn't even noticed it, but then again I was busy getting my ribs kicked by a vampire.

"Gentlemen, I see you've finally arrived, but it seems you have brought the wrong person. This is not Jamie Fitzgerald."

"Unfortunately, Miss Fitzgerald was killed during the raid, purely by accident, of course," Eric said.

"This is her friend Michelle Bradshaw."

"Ah, yes. Miss Bradshaw. I'm sorry for the treatment you have received while on your way here," the man said.

I had lost the ability to speak, so I just nodded.

"I am Bill Compton, King of Louisiana," he explained. I nodded once again. I was well aware of who was speaking to me. Jamie had found out this information at some point and told me thinking she was all bad ass because she knew some "vampire secrets" as she called them.

"As you know, Miss Bradshaw, you have been brought here under charges of distributing vampire blood. You may or may not have been the actual distributor, but that is for court to decide."

I nodded again.

"I'm sorry to say this, but you will be remaining in the basement with others who have committed crimes against vampires."

My eyes went wide, wondering what kind of creatures I would be stuck with down there and if I would even make it to court.

"Fear not, Miss Bradshaw. You will only be placed with humans."

I nodded for the millionth time. Godric stayed with the king while Eric dragged me to the basement where he threw me down the stairs, successfully breaking my nose and dislocating my shoulder. If I could have spoken, he would have gotten an earful.

I wasn't sure how long I was in the basement, but it was long enough to see person after person dragged out by their hair or some other body part if they fought back by whoever came to get them. Usually Eric, of course. I never understood why they fought. I'd rather have the balls to deal with what was going to happen than to be chained up in a stinky basement. Yucky. Everyone was covered in their own filth, myself included since I didn't have a bucket. It was embarrassing, but it's not like I could do anything about it. I felt like it had been forever since I was stuck with the other idiots suffering with me. We didn't talk to each other and I couldn't help but wonder why they were there. Were they dealers like Jamie who had gotten caught? I had a feeling that was the issue with most of them.

Finally, it was time for me to come out of the basement. I went willingly with Eric since I knew what he was capable of having faced it before.

"So, little girl, how did you enjoy your stay?"

"Well, I'm covered in my own filth, I've had to listen to people scream almost constantly, and I haven't been able to sleep. I'd have to say I enjoyed it immensely," I said sarcastically as I followed behind him. I was quickly lead into a bathroom and thrown into the shower. I fell to the floor having lost my balance. Before I could stand, the cold water had been turned on. I screamed at the shock of it, causing the giant to chuckle. I stood and was able to adjust the temperature as well as strip myself of my wet clothing. I thoroughly enjoyed my shower knowing it would probably be my last for awhile. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the shower door.

"Yes?" I asked quietly, knowing it was definitely not Eric outside the door. I shut off the water and wrapped myself in the towel that had been handed to me suddenly. "Thank you," I said as I stepped out.

"Hello Godric, how have you been?"

"I am well. You look much better after your shower," he said as he looked into my eyes.

"Are you planning on glamoring me?"

"Yes, it's what I was told to do."

"Oh, what am I supposed to do?"

"Dress and follow me to the King's office with no fuss."

"I can do that without you glamoring me, Godric."

"Please do not dress me so informally. It will give the others the wrong impression."

"I'm sorry. What do you want me to call you?"

"Sir will suffice and you must refer to the King as Your Majesty. Do you understand?"

"Absolutely. What did you bring me to wear?"

"He requested you wear pajama pants, for some reason. Your trial is tomorrow evening, so I'm assuming he wants you to be comfortable on what may be your last night and day alive. He seems to have some sort of sympathy for you."

"Oh, I'm not going to complain about the pants, however I will complain about the chance of me being executed."

"I do not blame you. I have been close to meeting my true death many times over the last 2000 years and even with an escape plan or something of the like, it was never a pleasant feeling to know you may die."

"Fuzzy purple pants with owls on them?" I chuckled. "I assume he had a woman get these for me."

"Yes, you assume correctly. Unfortunately, he did not provide a shirt for you, so I have given you one of mine. I hope you do not disapprove?"

"No, it's fine, Sir. But won't that also give the others the wrong impression?"

"Possibly."

"So I can wear your clothes but I have to call you Sir?"

"I know. It doesn't make much sense, does it?"

"I'm assuming it's about humans being the inferior race?"

"Yes, you are correct."

"Will you turn around while I get dressed?" I asked. With a nod, he turned to face the wall instead of me. I quickly threw the clothes on, glad for some semblance of comfort. Once changed, I tapped him on the shoulder and let him know I was ready to go.

When we reached the king's office, the guards let us in. King Bill smiled at my wardrobe, looking relatively proud of himself for trying to put me at ease. I grinned at him and had to fight the urge to roll my eyes. He came off as someone who tried to hard to please everyone but still maintain his image, if that makes any sense.

"Godric, that will be all for the night." With a small bow of the head, Godric left the room, leaving me alone with the king.

"Good evening, Miss Bradshaw."

"Your majesty," I said in reply.

"I suppose you are wondering why I had you brought here, let alone why you're allowed to be wearing pajamas in my presence."

"Yes, I was wondering about that."

"Well, Miss Bradshaw, after your week spent in the basement, sorry about that by the way, the Magistrate was unable to make an appearance in Area 5. Tomorrow night your trial will be held among others. I assumed that being able to relax and be comfortable for the rest of tonight and tomorrow would be to your liking, after all, you may not live to see another dawn."

"Your majesty, while I do very much appreciate the comfort for the night, the reminder that I may die tomorrow night had definitely ruined any relaxing," I said, flashing a smile at him. "But I would rather be nervous in some semblance of comfort much more appealing than spending another one in the basement, considering as it may be my last."

"I'm glad you approve. There are some things I'd like to cover with you before your trial."

"Okay." I said informally, then realized I was speaking to the king. "Your majesty." He chuckled.

"Enough with the formalities for the night. Just call me Bill."

"Only if you call me Michelle."

"Agreed. Well, Michelle, tomorrow night you will be brought before the majestor who will decide your punishment. Before you say anything, no I do not have any say in the punishment. It's pretty much like a human trial, but you will be treated as an inferior being, much like Eric treated you. I will attempt to keep violence towards you to a minimum, but understand there must be some."

"What are my chances of getting away scot free? After all, I wasn't the one doing it."

"I'd say slim to none. There is no doubt that you will get punished in some way, but of the severity of it I'm not sure. I have collected evidence that should work in your favor, but it might not do any good. I just want to prepare you."

"Thanks, Bill."

"You are dismissed," he said smiling at me again. I nodded and walked out of the room where Godric was waiting for me.

"Well, since I'm allowed to call the king Bill for the night, do I get to call you Godric?"

"I suppose so."

"Does that mean I can yell at Eric for breaking my nose?"

"I wish I could say yes."

"But I could DIE tomorrow night. I think I deserve to bitch him out."

"I'm afraid that wouldn't end well for you. He does not do well with being bitched at, as you called it."

I spent the rest of the night of relaxing and spending some time Godric who was pretty cool after all he was a walking, talking history book who happened to be easy on the eyes. Maybe if he would have been the professor for my history class I would have paid attention. Too bad for me this would probably be the last time I saw him.

I slept the day away, waking only a couple of hours before the trial. One of the female employees burst into my room, waking me up rather rudely.

"Get your butt up and get ready to go!" She shouted as she turned the light on. She walked over to me and ripped off the covers and practically dragging me out of the bed.

"Jeez, I'm up, I'm up! What the hell?"

"It's time for you to meet your destiny, you disgusting creature!"

"Okay, um. You are a judgmental bitch. I could die tonight and you're being a cunt muffin. I understand you don't like me, but chill the fuck out. Jeez," I told her as I grabbed the clothes off the bed. I headed into the en suite bathroom, took a quick shower, and got dressed. Thankfully Cunt Muffin wasn't there and it was the king himself standing outside my door.

"Good evening," he greeted me.

"It might be a good evening for you, but not so much for me," I said with a quiet sigh. "So which is it tonight? Your Majesty or Bill?"

"It's Your Majesty tonight, Miss Bradshaw. You are to address the Magistor as Sir or Magistor."

"If I may ask, where is this trial being held?"

"Tonight it will be happening in the grave yard across from my house. I know, very dramatic and stereotypical, but the he has always liked the drama."

I nodded, scared shitless.

"I can smell your fear."

"I know. When does this start? I'd rather get this over with, Your Majesty."

"We are waiting on you."

"Well, let's get this show on the road."

With a nod, two guards grabbed my arms as I was handcuffed before being led down the stairs. When we got to the front door, we paused as I took a deep breath. As soon as I was out the door, I was forced to my knees in front of a pale, skinny, creepy old man holding a cane.

"And who might this be?" He asked the King who stood by my side.

"This is Michelle Bradshaw, accused of the distributing of vampire blood."

"Ah. Execution. Mr. Northman, I'm sure you'll enjoy carrying out the task."

"With pleasure," Eric said as he looked down at me.

"With all do respect, Majestor, there is evidence proving she is not the distributor herself. We have surveilance footage," the king pointed out.

"Fine, I will watch."

Godric presented the lap top to the Majistor to watch the video.

"I see," he said. "I think execution may not be the correct punishment. I _could_ have her take the blame for her friend who unfortunately met her death, I have chosen not to. I have chosen to...

** TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Leave a review for me and tell me what you think, please! Constructive criticism welcomed as long as you're not an ass about it. Thanks for reading! - Sally**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: Still don't own anything! Thanks to JamesNorthman96 who was amazing and gave me a good idea to work with!  
>Next on I Suck at Titles:<strong>

"Miss Bradshaw, how do you feel about becoming a vampire? Be honest, I will know if you're lying."

"Um...I don't have a problem with vampires at all, but I'd rather not be one, Sir. I enjoy the sun far too much."

"Why thank you, you have just given me the idea for your punishment! Sheriff Northman, please step forward."

The jackass stepped forward, glaring at me half assed knowing what was about to happen. I was pretty sure myself, actually.

"Sheriff Northman, in three nights' time, I expect a phone call from you that you have successfully made another progeny. I believe having such a close bond with you, you will be able to keep track of her and make sure she stays out of trouble while making her undead life miserable as well. I expect her punishments to be rough and frequent. She should FEAR you over anything else. Understood?"

"I'll take much pleasure in it."

Eric grabbed me off the ground then dragged me to the SUV I had been thrown into before. I sighed, knowing better to fight. My life was going to be hell, why not savor the parts that weren't going to be so bad? He took the handcuffs off while giving me a dirty look.

"I don't want this to anymore than you do, but mark my words, even one toe out of line and you will be punished. Disobey me in any way and you will be scrubbing down the basement, top to bottom using NONE of your gifts, if you even have any. Forget to address me as Master and you will find yourself on a steady diet of True Blood only when I say you can feed."

"Well, this sounds just peachy," I said to myself. That earned me a bitch slap. I held my cheek and decided to shut the hell up.

He said nothing as he drove towards Shreveport with a very angry look on his face.

"I don't know what the fuck I did to deserve this," he mumbled to himself. "He should have let me kill her."

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation with yourself, but don't you get to kill me? The drawback for you...well both of us is you have to bring me back to life...is it going to hurt?"

"Immensely. I will not be nice about it."

"Oh."

"You are scared."

"Extremely."

"Good. You are supposed to fear me, remember?"

"I've feared you since the first time you kicked me in the ribs," I said quietly.

"Good."

An hour later, we pulled up next to a gorgeous house and I couldn't help but being a little excited to see it.

"Do you live here?" I asked.

"This is one of my many homes. Now shut up and follow me."

I nodded and followed him into the house, through the living room, and then out to the private back yard. I looked around, everything was gorgeous. There were no other houses for miles where no one could hear me scream. I chuckled at my own joke even though I knew I would be screaming and not in a good way.

"Start digging. This is where you'll be turned, even though you are not worthy."

He walked over to a small shed and grabbed a shovel. He tossed it to me then pointed to where I should dig.

"How big does it need to be?"

"Six feet deep and large enough for both of us to fit in it. Dawn is coming soon, so you better get started." He chuckled as he sat on a large rock and watched me dig. It took me over an hour, but I finally did it.

"How's this?" I asked, panting as I dropped the shovel and wiped my forehead of sweat.

"It will suffice," my soon-to-be maker said as he looked at it. "Go take a shower. I won't drink from something that smells so fowl."

Instead of some smart ass comment I nodded and headed towards the house. He vamped in front of me suddenly remembering that I had never been there. I grinned knowing that I'd be able to do that pretty soon, trying to look at the bright side of things. There weren't many good things about the situation, but it didn't hurt to try, right?

He lead me down a long hall and pushed me into a HUGE bathroom. Once again I was tossed into the shower, but this time he had the decency to let me take my clothes off and he even turned around. I mumbled a quiet thank you. His response was turning on the cold water and laughing when I screamed.

Once I was out, he was on my neck draining me before I could get a word in. When I was on the brink of death, he carried to the whole I had painstakingly dug, threw me in before jumping in next to me. Before he covered us, he finished draining me before feeding me his blood. After that, I'm not sure what happened. I guess my body was slowly turning vampiric? I don't know how to explain it.

I woke up three nights later, surprisingly calm for a newborn vampire. I grinned as I realized something was a little...off...about my turning and I knew _exactly_ what it was. Eric didn't seem to notice and I sure as fuck wasn't going to tell him. It was my little secret and no one needed to know yet, if ever.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" he yelled.

"What?" I said, momentarily worried he figured out I was hiding something from me.

"Why aren't you freaking out trying to kill someone or fuck them?!"

"Um, if it makes you feel any better, I _am_ hungry, I just don't want to eat a person. From what I've been told, True Blood is nasty, so you wouldn't happen to have a donor bag or two lying around, would you? I also don't feel like fucking anyone, by the way."

"No, it does NOT make me feel any better." He seemed to be focusing on something, I assumed he was searching for the bond that was there, but not as strong as it should be.

"You're hiding something from me, aren't you? Don't lie to me, I'll be able to tell."

"Yes, I am," I said with a shit eating grin on my face.

"Are you going to tell me what?"

"Eventually."

"No, you will tell me NOW!"

"I'll sum it up as it's a...family...thing."

"I'd ask for more detail, but I don't give a fuck. Unfortunately, you have to live with me until further notice."

"Seems like you're being punished, too. You're forever tied to someone you absolutely despise and there's nothing you can do about it other than kill me."

"Yes, but I get to make you absolutely miserable. You have to do whatever I say, whenever I say. The fact that you have to address me as Master helps as well."

"Valid point. So, Master, do I get to eat now?"

"Yes. Follow me."

I followed my "Master" into the house and into the small kitchen where he heated up a couple donor bags for me.

"I may not like having you as a child, but that does not mean I won't be teaching you what you need to know. I'm an asshole, not stupid. As I said before, I will be very, very, very strict with you, more so than I ever was with Pamela."

"I'll agree on the asshole part," I said, quickly covering my mouth. It would take awhile for the whole Respect Thy Maker filter to kick in.

"As this is your first night as Vampire, I will let that one slide," he said. Once he started talking about actually being my Maker, he seemed more calm. Well, not calm, just not screaming.

"Thank you, it just kind of slipped out. Sorry...Master."

"You are doing very well with remembering what to call me." For some odd reason, I couldn't help but smile after what felt like...pride...coming from his side of the bond.

Suddenly, I remembered that I hadn't had clothes on when he drained me. My eyes went wide and I looked down, discovering that at some point a shirt and boxers had been put on me. I sighed in relief, then looked back up at Eric who was grinning at me. If I could have blushed, I would have been beet red from head to toe.

"Um, I guess thanks for not letting me wake up naked, Master."

"You're welcome. You have learned what me sending emotions or feelings is like, tonight you will also learn how a command feels and also how disobeying that command hurts." I nodded, letting him know I was paying attention even though I was looking at the floor.

"You will look at me when I am talking to you!" He shouted. My eyes immediately shot up to his face. It felt no different than having someone barking orders at me, so I assumed that wasn't a maker's command.

"As your maker, I command you to go take a shower. You are filthy and you are tracking dirt all over my carpet."

I automatically felt a pull leading me towards the bathroom. I glared at him, this was not a pleasant feeling. I ignored the chuckle as I let the "call" as Eric called it lead me to the bathroom where I stripped and started my shower like I had no control over my body. My maker followed me, chuckling as he watched my frustration.

"That was a very unpleasant feeling. I hate being controlled," I said as I lathered up my dirty hair.

"Get used to it, you will be feeling it frequently. Now, I am going to order you to do something else. Fight against it." I nodded as I rinsed my hair.

"As your maker I command you to take the rest of your _very_ long shower under cold water."

"WHAT!? Are you kidding me!?" I was honestly pissed off. "And just how long am I supposed to stay in here? I have nothing to wear!" Right after my rant, I doubled over in pain. I stopped fighting the call and switched the water to cold, shrieking at the temperature change.

"And that's what fighting a maker's command feels like. Not very pleasant is it?"

"Not at all, Master," I said while I started washing myself with unscented soap.

"Good. You are to remain in the shower for another 10 minutes. Understood?"

"Yes, Master."

Ten minutes of freezing my vampire ass off, I walked out shivering, feeling like I was about to die (for real this time) from hypothermia. Much to my surprise, Eric was waiting for me with a huge towel. I walked towards him, cold as ice, much colder than a vampire should be. He chuckled at my suffering as he wrapped me up.

"Must be that family issue you were talking about. You are extremely sensitive to cold. Let's find out if heat has the same effect." He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Can I put some clothes on, please? I know I don't have any here, but can I at least borrow a shirt or something, Master?"

"Follow me," he said as he vamped down a hallway. I followed after him, glad that I had acquired super speed as well. We stopped in front of what I assumed was his room, but then I saw all the pink. Nothing. But. Pink.

"Do not enter this room," he told me. "Pamela would put you to your true death."

"So, what was the purpose of showing me this room oh maker of mine," I said being very sarcastic.

"I am showing you your boundaries and grabbing you some sleep-wear. Be warned, child. Tonight is the only night you will get away with any form of disrespect. Understand?"

"Understood, Master."

He nodded then vamped away, I followed assuming that is what he wanted me to do. When I got there, he had started up the gas burner and was waiting rather impatiently for me. While we waited for that to heat up, I wasn't sure why, I was handed two more donor bags which I downed quickly.

"That is all you will be getting tonight," he said before grabbing my hand and putting it directly onto the burner. I screamed, trying to pull away, but he wouldn't let me. After a few minutes, he let me go. Part of my skin was left on the burner and I had severe burns on my hand.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" I screamed as I ran to the sink to run cool water on it. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH IT HURTS!? AND WHY ISN'T IT HEALING!? I THOUGHT VAMPIRES WERE SUPPOSED TO HEAL REALLY FAST!?"

"Calm yourself before I'm forced to punish you." I turned towards Eric and I could almost see the wheels rolling in his head as he tried to figure it out. He grabbed my hand and looked at it, deciding that touching it was a good idea.

"That hurts, god damn it!" He rolled his eyes as he pricked a finger on a fang and spread it on the wound. It heals almost instantly.

"You are sensitive to extreme temperatures...you heal slowly from burns..."

The grin that spread on his face scared the shit out of me. I knew it was going to be used against me.

"Dawn is coming. You will go outside and sleep in the ground. You will continue to rest outside until I deem you worthy of using my guest room. Remember, this was your ONLY night of getting away with anything. Now go."

"Yes, Master," I said as I walked slowly out the back door. I jumped in the grave I had been reborn from and covered myself up.

Tomorrow night, the reign of evil Eric would begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I don't own anything other than Michelle. I AM IN NEED OF SOMEONE WILLING TO LET ME BOUNCE IDEAS OFF OF THEM! MY USUAL AMAZING MUSE IS ON VACATION! Message me if interested, lol.**

When I rose for the night, I walked towards the patio doors and realize Eric had never given me the code to get back in. I was going to have to wait for him to feel like answering the door.

"ERIC! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" I screamed as I banged on the glass. He was currently seated on the couch in the living room watching TV. He looked at me, grinned, then turned the volume up. "Asshole." Then I realized I hadn't called him Master.

"Master, will you let me in the house please?" No reaction. "Jack ass." I grinned and pulled my cell phone out of my bra. I could have called my Maker, but I decided to be sneaking.

_Your progeny won't let me in the house. Do you know the code? -Michelle_

_ 0404376 but don't tell him I told you.;) - Godric_

_ Thank you! - Michelle_

I grinned as I saw my Maker walk into the kitchen. I punched in the code and strode on in and made my way into the kitchen while deleting the texts I had gotten.

"Why hello, Oh-Maker-of-Mine, rest well?"

"What the fuck!? How the fuck did you get in here!?"

"A little birdy told me."

"_Godric._"

"I didn't say that."

"Give me your phone."

"Here you go, Master," I said before he noticed I had stopped addressing him "properly." I was probably already in hot water for being sneaky and being "disrespectful." I saw his fingers moving quickly over the keys and I recognized it as Godric's number.

"Yes, Eric?" I heard him say before Eric said a word.

"You did it, didn't you!?"

"Did what?"

"Gave her the code!"

"I may have given her a random set of numbers. I never told her they were correct."

"Why would you go behind my back!? She is MY progeny and I will treat her as I see fit. If I decide she stands outside for a few hours, then she stands outside!"

I heard my Maker's Maker chuckle and couldn't help but smile even as my Maker glared at me. I had a feeling this was going to end badly for me, and I was right. Two hours later I was chained to a wall in Fangtasia across from a bunch of fang-bangers that were more than willing to donate blood. Unfortunately for me I had been ordered to drink nothing but Tru Blood for a week. No, not just Tru Blood. _Watered down, cold,_ Tru Blood. It was even more disgusting than the normal way it was made. It seemed just wrong for a Maker to be treating a newborn this way. I was starving, getting violent, and was just pissed the fuck off by day two. When I woke on night three, Godric was sitting next to me with a donor bag.

"Hello," he said. "Eric and Pam had some stupid shit going on with a girl named Sookie, so they left me in charge."

"Did you say Sookie?"

"Yes, why?"

"You wouldn't happen to know her last name, would you?"

"I think it's Stackhouse." I chuckled and knew things would be getting interesting in the next few days.

"I take it you know her?"

"We were very close when we were young."

"What happened?"

"Family issues, of course," I said before digging into the donor bag.

"Does it have to do with why your turning didn't go exactly as planned?"

The fang-bangers were too busy begging for attention to hear anything we were saying which we were thankful for. The noise, not the fang-bangers being there.

"Yes."

"Will you tell me what?"

"You'll find out soon enough." I looked to the floor briefly and by the time I turned my head to where he had been seated, he was gone.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at the men and women across from me. Eric and Pam were back and they had brought someone with them. I grinned as I heard Eric start yelling at the "vermin" as Pam calls them to get out of the bar.

Moments later my Maker was standing in front of me, examining my appearance.

"You've fed. How?"

"Must be a family thing," was the only answer I gave. I wasn't about to sell Godric out again, although I wasn't sure why he dealt with Eric's crap. I understood why he couldn't openly interfere with my punishment or sentencing, but didn't understand why he didn't reprimand his progeny for being disrespectful.

"You. Are. Lying. Did you forget I can tell?" He slapped me hard across the cheek. His yelling and the slap must have resonated upstairs with the fang-bangers screaming since the familiar blond girl ran down the stairs.

"ERIC NORTHMAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE POOR GIRL! IS THIS WHO YOU HAD TO TURN? HOW CAN YOU TREAT HER LIKE THAT!?"

"Yes, this is who I had to turn. How can I treat her like this? Easy. She is my progeny and I can punish her as I see fit."

"What did she do to deserve being chained to a wall with SILVER CHAINS!?"

"Went behind my back to gain entrance into my home when I had no intention of letting her in."

"So you chained her to a wall."

"Yes."

"Have you let her eat?"

"Yes."

"Hello, Sookie."

"Michelle?!"

"The one and only."

"How did you end up in this mess?"

"Jamie Fitzgerald," I growled out.

"Eric, let her go."

"Why should I?"

"She's...family."

"Family how?"

"That's all you need to know, Eric. Please let her go."

"Sook, I appreciate you sticking up for me and all, but it's just going to make shit worse for me. I'm not sure why you're sticking up for me at all, really. You've hated me for years."

"Excuse me for trying to be nice! Lord knows you deserve everything he dishes out, but that doesn't stop me from being a good Christian woman!"

My Maker stood back silently watching our argument with much, much interest. The blond glared at me as she took in my injuries.

"You're being to easy on her, Eric." She turned on her heel and headed to the stairs, but not without spitting on me first.

"Nice to see you too!" I shouted after her after wiping her saliva off of my face.

"Well, what was that all about?"

I sighed before answering. "Sookie blames me for her parents dying."

"Why?"

"Because I was there when the accident happened."

"Any particular reason why?"

"They were taking me to social services...to put me up for adoption."

"Why?"

"Dad found out that I wasn't his kid, that mom had cheated on him. He couldn't raise another man's child especially when I didn't blend in with the family. That was the reason they told us, though I knew it was because they couldn't deal with having two telepaths. Gran tried to take me in after wards but she couldn't. The paperwork was already started, my parents had signed it. They were taking me to meet my real father."

"That's right. If she wouldn't have been born, I would still have my family. Mom should have gotten the abortion. She was thinking about it quite a bit, but didn't go through with obviously. I wish she should have," my half-sister said from the stairs. "Was your father good to you?"

"Do you think I'd be here if he was?" I chuckled. "He was a V addict, a very bad addict. When we ran out of money after he got fired, guess who got blamed? I had to deal with his thoughts of what he had done the night before with various women and how he should start whoring me out. That started happening when I was 16. It seems I can't catch a break! I was miserable while alive and now I'll never have a chance at being happy. Does that make you happy, sister?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I AM NOT YOUR SISTER!"

"Yeah, okay. Keep telling yourself that. Master, will you please unchain me? I'm starving and I've learned my lesson, okay? I should never go behind your back. I'm sorry, Master." I looked at the floor like I had been taught to when I was in trouble. He walked over to me and let me go, but I stayed by his side knowing I would be in deep shit if I left without his permission.

"Would you like to spit on me again before you leave?" I asked Sookie. Sarcastically of course. She gave me a disgusted look before she finished her trip up the stairs.

"Well, Master, you know my family secret. That's why my turning didn't work out so great, my telepathy fucked it up."

"Do you still have the gift?"

"No."

"Well, that's a shame. That would have been useful."

"My apologies, Master."

He nodded. "These vermin have heard to much. I think it's time for you to learn how to glamor humans."

The next few weeks were pure hell. He constantly taunted me about being an unwanted child, for being abandoned and abused. He laughed when he pointed out that he is the third father who did not want me. He reminded me nightly that I was a poor excuse for a vampire. I ended up screaming at him one night, sick of hearing it. I was whipped from neck to knees for that, thankfully I had managed to heal quickly from that, most likely because Godric had me chugging down donor bags like nothing else.

After that, Godric left after telling Eric that he was disgusted by his behavior and would not watch me suffer anymore. We talked before he left and said his absence might help me. It didn't. In fact, it made things worse. Since it was my fault he left, I was punished heavily again.

"Pam, you will be watching over Michelle for a few days, I have to go to Dallas. Godric has gone missing."

I gasped and almost started crying.

"Aww, poor thing is sad that I'm leaving!" Eric said mocking me.

"Get over yourself. I'm worried about Godric, not you."

Eric and Pam looked at me, completely shell shocked. Neither of them could believe I had just said that. I could almost see the steam coming out of my Maker's ears. He growled and dragged me into the kitchen and pinned me to the wall while turning on one of the burners on the over.

"I'm sorry, Master! It slipped! I didn't mean to disrespect you!" I said as I tried to wiggle out of his grasp. He was going to burn some part of my body, but I didn't know which. I was unpleasantly surprised when I found my face slammed on to it. I screamed loudly in pain as I tried to fight against him, but it was to no avail. He finally let me go and pulled my head from the burner. Skin had been pulled off of my face. I was screaming while tears fell from my eyes and fell to the floor. He grinned as he stared at my wound, until he realized it wasn't healing. His eyes went wide and suddenly became worried. He dropped to the floor next to me and turned my face to the side so he could get a better look.

"What do I need to do? I don't know how to treat burns!"

"Cold...something cold..." I said quietly. He nodded and grabbed a few paper towels which he soaked with ice cold water. He knelt back beside me and carefully put them against the wound. It was still not healing. Pam was watching on, worry in her eyes.

"Take my blood," my Maker said as he bit into his wrist. I drank deeply from him, but it didn't seem to make much of a difference. I pulled the paper towels away from my face and winced as I felt fragments of it stick to the exposed skin. He pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he said quietly into my ear. Pamela left, knowing this was a private moment. "I crossed the line, I'm so sorry. I...I'm just stressed out...I..." he said, trying to find an excuse for his actions. More for him than me, I guessed.

"Take more blood!" He said, tearing into his wrist again.

After two or three more times of that, the wound closed, but I would forever have a faint scar. He didn't let me go, he just sat with me in his lap on the floor rocking us gently back and forth as if I were I child. I cried silently into his chest and hoped he wouldn't be mad about his shirt being ruined. After a few moments I pulled away.

"Master, please go to Dallas and find him. Bring him home, please," I begged as I wiped away my tears. He nodded, but was still reluctant to let go.

"I will bring him home. I know he brings you comfort where I only make your undead life hell."

"You're supposed to," I mumbled. "the Magister ordered you to. I'm less than two months old, he expects me to be miserable much longer than this."

He shook his head. "You will not be miserable anymore. Yes, I will have to demean you in public, but here, here you will not be miserable. I will not punish you. I will not command you to do anything. You have suffered enough, my child."

"Eric, you should probably change your shirt. It's covered in blood," Pam pointed it after we walked out of the kitchen. He nodded again, then turned to me.

"Do you fear me?" He asked me. I looked to the floor and nodded fiercely. He pulled me towards him again. "I will have to remedy that. I no longer want you to be afraid of me."

"But, I'm supposed to be scared of you."

"Not anymore. Can you ever forgive me for everything I've done to you? I've done so much in so little time, I apologize for that."

"I doubt I'll ever be able to fully forgive you, Master."

"No. You do not refer to me as Master anymore. You can call me Eric."

"Are you going by yourself or do you think you have someone to help you out?"

"I am taking your half-sister. Her telepathy may come in handy." I nodded and looked at the floor.

"Were you wanting to go?" I nodded again.

"You still can, you know. I'm sure Godric will love to see you."

"I can't travel with her. You saw how she is. No matter how civil I am to her, she is always mean." He nodded.

"I understand. I need to go change my shirt. Come with me?"

"Why?"

"Because I have something for you."

"What? Why? You hate me! Why would you get me anything?"

"Michelle, I don't hate you. It's not from me, it's something Godric wants you to have."

I chose not to reply as I followed him down the hall. I chuckled as we walked in.

"Yes, I know," he said grinning at me. "Pam had the same look after she saw how I decorated it."

"Very...Viking," I said as I ran my hand over the fur blanket on his bed. He chuckled as he walked into his huge closet and quickly chose another black tank top to put under his leather jacket. When came out, he had a box in his hands. I opened it and smiled. It was a necklace with a pendant that matched the tattoo on his back that I liked so much.

"So that's what he was working on," Eric mumbled to himself.

I immediately put it on over my head, still smiling.

"He'll be very happy to know you like it. Why does it match his tattoo?"

"We were talking about tattoos after he noticed the sun and moon tats on my hands and he showed me all of his. I fell in love with the serpent."

"When did this happen?"

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"I'll try not to."

"Whenever you and Pam weren't around he and I would just hang out, I guess you would call it. We watched movies, talked about the dumbest things. For someone known as Death, he is very sweet. He has always been so kind to me."

"I could feel that you were upset when he left for Dallas."

"Yes. He's the only friend I have. I miss him," I admitted. "I know that probably pisses you off, Eric, but it's the truth.

"You're coming with me," he told me. "If Sookie starts shit with you, I will put her in her place. I will not let her hurt you. Do not worry about packing anything, I'm sure Godric would love to take you shopping after all this bullshit is done. You go get dressed while I make the arrangements."

I didn't bother answering before I dashed to my room for pants, bra, and underwear, then I went to Godric's room and grabbed a shirt. I quickly got dressed and met Eric out in the living room while he was telling Pam that she would be running things while he was gone. He grinned as he saw me wearing Godric's shirt but I could feel a hint of jealousy in our bond. Pam felt it too as she looked at me oddly. I shrugged and followed Eric out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Thanks for the support with someone thinking I copied my story. Thanks for reading this story in general, I hope you're liking it even though Eric is an abusive asshole. Hopefully things go better for Michelle soon...**

When we got to Dallas, we immediately went to one of Godric's houses which was being used as a nest. Isabel, the friend he had come to see, was the Area 9 Sheriff and had needed some of his guidance. It was well known that there were many anti-vampire groups in the area and they were getting more and more active as well as more powerful. The most well known and powerful was The Fellowship of the Sun. Sookie automatically said he must be at the Fellowship and everyone looked at her like they already knew that.

"He has to be there, who else could bring down a 2000 year old vampire?" She pointed out.

"We know where he is, but the question is how do we get him out? If they can take down a 2000 year old vampire, they can take down us. What we need is a way to get in and out of there with causing as little drama and bloodshed as we can," Isabel explained to Sookie, rolling her eyes at the stupid blonde.

"What the hell are you looking at, bitch!?" She yelled at me.

"Don't start this again. I had enough of it on the plane," I said, rolling my eyes as I plopped down on the couch.

"Who are you, anyway?" A vampire, Stan, I think his name was asked Sookie and I.

"She is my progeny," Eric growled, stepping closer to me. "And this is Sookie, who is a telepath."

"When did you make a new child?"

"A month and a half ago, not that it's any of your damn business. We aren't here to gossip, we're to get my Maker back now shut the fuck up."

The nest-mates and Eric talked about how to help while Sookie and I were left out of the loop, being though of as unhelpful. She glared at me so hard, I thought silver bullets were going to come flying out of her eyes. Instead of starting the fight I know she wanted to have, I walked over to the group and put in my two cents after hearing what they had to say.

"We don't know where he is, how are we just going to slip in and get out of there without any bloodshed?!" Eric snapped.

"He'd be in the basement, it'd be the only light tight place in the building. All we have to do is get into the damn basement, find him and get the fuck out. It's not like we have to go through the whole fucking building."

"How do you expect this to work?"

"Glamor a few humans that are hanging around to take us to the basement. I highly doubt Newlin has made it well known that there is a vampire in the basement."

"Why would there be people hanging around a church at night?" Sookie snapped.

"Are you fucking blind? Not even 10 minutes ago did we drive by and saw at least 20 people there."

"And if there's no people?"

"The church is open 24/7, so we can easily get in. As for the basement, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. Plus, when Eric enters the building, Godric will feel him in the building and summon him."

"And getting out? We wouldn't be able to go out the same way."

"Every basement has two ways out. Once we're in the basement and have Godric, we find the second entrance and go out that way. If needed, I can pick locks."

"Your new progeny is very smart," Isabel said, smiling at me.

"No, sneaking in and out of buildings isn't a new thing for me. I was just pointed out something simple to do instead of making a huge deal out of it. Eric will have to go with me, which is unfortunate since he sticks out like a sore thumb."

"I'm coming along," Isabel said. I nodded and returned her previous smile especially after feeling Eric push a feeling of pride into our bond.

"What about me?" Sookie asked, looking rather pissed off for not being included.

"I suppose a telepath would be useful to help listen for humans. But I don't trust you," I told her.

"Why?"

"It's obvious to everyone that not only are you jealous of Michelle for being close to Eric, but you have strong hatred for her. I have a feeling you'd do anything to get back at her," Isabel pointed out. Sookie stomped her foot.

"But then again, there is a chance she could betray us with one phone call," I said. "She's bound to know a few fellowship idiots. It'd be better for her to be with us. Isabel, while we're there will you keep a close eye on her?" She nodded.

"Awesome. We have a plan of action, so let's get this party started," I said with a smile. "No flashy cars or anything to bring attention to us."

"Why are you letting her take charge!?" Sookie demanded. "She is less than two months old and you're listening to her!?"

"Her plan is simple and makes sense. As she said, she is not unfamiliar with these sort of things. I doubt there will be many problems, and if there are, Eric and I will take care of them."

"See? I'm not as stupid as you think!" I said while grinning at Sookie. Eric chuckled as the four of us started walking out the door with a few good lucks tossed in our direction.

Twenty minutes we were in the basement of the church with no problems. Courtesy of Sookie, we managed to avoid the few humans walking around upstairs. Her and Isabel were looking for the second exit while Eric and I followed the sound of Godric's voice directing us to where he was currently chained up. He was in a cage in a corner and looked horrible. He hadn't fed in days, but when Eric asked him if he needed something to eat his answer was, as usual "At my age, I need little blood anymore."

I touched the cage and pulled my hand back immediately, it was silver. I took leather gloves out of my pocket since I had been smart enough to request some and grabbed the stuff I brought to pick locks. A few seconds later, the door popped open and Godric vamped out of it. He smiled as he noticed I was wearing the necklace he made me and his shirt, plus I had saved his life. He hugged me and kissed the top of my head before we headed off to find Isabel. I had been right, there was another exit. I easily picked the lock and led us out. We reached the black SUV we had brought and jumped in.

"That was way too easy," I said, having a feeling they knew someone was going to come save Godric.

"You do realize once they find out he's gone they're going to retaliate, right?" Sookie said.

"Yes, we are well aware of this Miss Stackhouse,"Godric said as he pulled me closer to him. Eric ignored the action which his Maker found a little suspicious.

"I'm glad you're safe," I whispered.

"Thank by the way," he said, kissing my forehead, then he saw the scar. He looked at Eric.

"What did you do to her, Eric?" He asked, trying to stay calm.

"We can discuss that when we're back home," he said. Godric nodded, not wanting to cause a huge scene. I couldn't help but be nervous about that conversation. I had a feeling that Eric was going to be in a lot of trouble.

We didn't go shopping the next night. I wasn't ready to go out in public with my face scarred like it was. Sure, it was only along my jaw, not the whole cheek, but I was still self conscious about it. Godric kept looking it, trying to figure out what the hell had happened. Vampires are not supposed to scar, yet here I was with one on my previously scar free face. He was glaring at Eric quite a bit while Sookie was almost completely ignored by everyone after he was told how Sookie had treated me during my punishment. She. Was. Pissed. She was sitting in a plane while I talked to Godric and Eric watched on. After we arrived at the airport, Pam was there to take Sookie home while the rest of us went home.

As soon as we were in the house, Godric pulled the hood of my sweatshirt down and examined the scar.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Her?"

"I snapped and went too far with a punishment...she...I thought it would heal right away...but it wouldn't! I kept giving her my blood and by the time it healed...when it healed it left a scar."

"How did you burn her?"

"I held her face down onto one of the burners," he confessed quietly.

"YOU DID WHAT?! In all my years as your Maker, never once have I been this disgusted with your actions, nor have I been ashamed to call you my progeny. Never once have I had to fight the urge to rip your head from your shoulders."

Eric looked like he was about to cry. He dropped to his knees in front of him and begged for forgiveness. Godric only looked down and laughed.

"You should be begging _her_ for forgiveness, not me." I turned on my heel and walked away, not wanting to hear the excuses. Godric followed me as I walked into my room. I turned, trying to hide my tears.

"Why are you crying, Michelle?"

"I have plenty of reasons. Every tiny thing I have tried to forget has been brought up again, I have been punished nightly, and now I have a disgusting scar on my face. What makes it worse is that I am STUCK WITH HIM FOREVER! He said he'd never punish me again after he did this to me. He told me everything would change and he would be the Maker he should be to me. How am I supposed to trust him? He's just going to keep doing it!"

"I won't let him. I will not let him hurt you again. I promise." He pulled me into his arms as I cried myself out.

"Thank you for my present, by the way," I said smiling into his chest. "I love it."

"You're welcome. Dawn is coming, I will see you tonight." He let me go and started out the door. Before he got to far, I grabbed his arm.

"Stay with me, please?"

He smiled and nodded. He stripped down to his boxers while I changed into my pajamas -a black tank top with fuzzy black pants. I couldn't help but stare at him. He noticed and grinned. If I could have blushed, I would have been. I turned off the light before we got into bed where he immediately pulled me against him, my head resting on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead. I snuggled as close to him as I could, completely comfortable and content as I laid there.

"Sleep well, Godric," I said before I let the sun take me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Reviews = fuel for writing!**

When I woke up, I heard Godric yelling at Eric for everything he's done to me. I sort of felt bad for him, but mostly I was happy that he was getting told everything I had wanted to scream at him for the past month and a half. Of course it meant a lot more and hit a lot harder when his own Maker was laying it on him. I got dressed and threw my hair up in a pony tail before walking out into the living room. All yelling stopped at my greeting as both of them turned to face me.

"Good evening, Michelle," Godric said, walking over to me and kissing me on the forehead.

"Good evening," Eric said quietly, his head down as if he was too ashamed of himself to look at me. Good. He should be. I smiled at Godric before he pulled me into his arms for a quick hug.

"So, what's on the agenda tonight?"

"Unfortunately, we all need to make an appearance at Fangtasia, the Magistor has requested, and by request I mean demanded, a meeting with us to check on your progress," Eric told me.

"Lovely. What is expected of me?"

"Just answer his questions truthfully. I'm assuming he'll be asking if I've been doing horrible things to you."

"You've been doing a pretty damn good job at that. I'm sure the new scar will prove it."

"You must act like you are afraid of me."

"I _am_ afraid of you, so that won't be too hard either. If Godric weren't here I'd probably be hiding somewhere or still walking around naked worrying you were lying yesterday and you really were going to hurt me again if I put a toe out of line. And for the record, I don't believe one damn word you said the other night!"

"I don't blame you. Godric, you probably should not come with us. Your care for her is far too obvious."

He nodded and pulled me into another hug after he noticed my fear. I felt a burst of calm through the bond. I looked at my Maker and gave him a half assed grin.

"When do we need to leave?"

"As soon as you're ready to go."

"Is this good enough?" I asked, gesturing to my outfit.

"Yes, that is fine. Let's go."

I nodded, reluctantly let go of Godric, and followed him out the door, not looking up once. We got into the Corvette and silently drove to Fangtasia. Once we were in the office, Eric sighed and pulled my chin up to look at him.

"I know you're afraid of me, and that you hate me, but please don't hide from me. You don't have to worry about being so submissive anymore. You can look at me without having to fear my reaction. Please, Michelle?"

"Yes, Master."

"None of this Master shit anymore either. I already told you that."

"After tonight, you mean."

"Yes, after tonight."

We sat in silence waiting for the Magistor to show up. Eric worked on paperwork while I sat on the couch counting the tiles on the floor. Twenty minutes later a woman named Ginger knocked on the door announcing that the man of the hour was here. Eric led me out of the office and out to the bar.

"Ah, Mr. Northman, Miss Bradshaw, how nice to see you."

"You as well, Magistor," Eric said, obviously kissing ass.

"How goes her training?"

"She's a tough one to break," he said, grinning back at me.

"Tell me, girl. Are you punished?"

"On a nightly basis, Sir."

"Oh, and what lovely things has your Maker been doing to you?"

"I am no longer allowed to wear clothing at home, whether we have visitors or not. I've had to live off of watered down Tru Blood for a week. I was chained to a wall in the basement for three nights with no food. Most recently he burned my face." I turned my head so he could see my scar.

"Excellent, excellent. You fear your Maker?"

"Immensely, Sir."

"How on earth did you manage to get the burn to scar?"

"Purely by accident, actually. She had been so deprived of blood that the burn wouldn't heal without my blood and by the time she'd had enough for it to completely heal, it was scarring."

Eric sounded so proud of himself. It made me sick that he could do these things to me and it would make him _happy_, that he would _brag_ about it.

"Excellent, excellent," he said before vamping out the door.

"Well, that was a short visit," I mumbled.

"Help yourself to a couple donor bags. You did well this evening." A jolt of pride from his side of the bond flowed through mine, making me smile at him. I nodded and grabbed a couple bags out of the cooler behind the bar. As I heated them up, I heard Eric call Godric who arrived ten minutes after the call ended.

"Hello," he said, sneaking up behind me as I sipped from my glass.

"Hello to you, too." I smiled at him. Eric walked over to us, once again looking at me with shame and sadness.

"You may leave, if you wish," he told me. "Godric can take you home, or the two of you may stay. It's up to you."

"I think I'll go home. You know I can't stand this place," I said with a half assed grin on my face. "no offense."

"None taken. It's probably for the best that you leave anyway. Your half-sister will most likely be here at some point. It's about due for her to have some sort of issue she thinks I can or want to solve for her. She seems to think I'm in love with her or some such nonsense."

"Idiot," I said. He seemed to know I was talking about her. "Tell her I say hello, then bitch slap her for me, would you?"

"I won't bitch slap her, but I will give her your greetings. Have a good evening, I will see you near dawn." Godric and I nodded before heading out the door and to his car.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I asked. "You've been nice to me since day one and I've never quite understood it."

"You have never given me a reason to be unkind to you and now that we've spent quite a bit of time together, I find myself enjoying your company more than I thought I would."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For seeing me as something else than a criminal."

"You are quite welcome, now would you like to go home or is there someplace else you would like to go tonight?"

"I'd like to go to Bon Temps," I said quietly. "I haven't seen Gran in such a long time. If Sookie isn't going to be around, it seems like this is a good opportunity."

"What if Sookie is there?"

"Then we leave before she can stake me."

He nodded and off we went. An hour later, we were turning onto Hummingbird rd heading to the old farmhouse I wished I had been able to grow up in. Lucky for us, Sookie's car wasn't there which meant she was either already gone, or she hadn't gotten home from work yet. Lights in the house were still on so I assumed Gran was still awake. I stepped out of the car, nervous as hell and not even sure if she would recognize me. I took a deep breath and headed to the door slowly.

I knocked quietly on the screen door, half hoping no one would answer.

"Just a minute!" I heard an older woman's voice say. A few seconds later, the door swung open, letting me see my grandmother for the first time in over 20 years.

"Hello, Gran," I said quietly.

"Michelle?"

"Yeah."

"You're a vampire?"

"For about two months now. I just wanted to see you again. You don't have to talk to me or anything. You don't have to let me in the house if you don't want to, either. I'll understand."

"Hush child. I've been wondering what had happened to you after so long. Why did you never call me or anything? I would have loved to hear from you."

"Dad wasn't too keen on the idea of keeping in touch with my mother's side of the family," I said sadly.

"Please come in Michelle. No need in us standing outside getting eaten up by those pesky mosquitoes."

I smiled at her and followed her in.

"Might as well invite that boy you're with in too," she said, winking at me. "Child, I may be old, but I'm not blind."

"Gran, he's over 2000 years old, he's no child," I said as I heard the familiar whoosh of a vampire moving by.

"2000 years old! Oh my stars! Get your butt in here and sit right down with the rest of us."

I smiled at her for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"Hello, Mrs. Stackhouse. I am Godric."

"Call me Adele, would you please?"

"Of course, Adele."

"Thank you for bringing my other granddaughter here. I greatly appreciate it," she said, tears in her eyes.

"No problem at all."

"Have you seen Sookie, yet, Michelle?"

"Yes, and it didn't go well either time."

"Oh, why ever not?"

"She hates me."

"After all these years, I had thought she got over all that nonsense."

"Afraid not," I said with an unneeded sigh.

"Was she mean to you? I taught her better than that?"

"Her treatment of Michelle was rather...appalling, to tell you the truth," Godric said.

"I'll have to have words with that girl then. What exactly did she do?"

"Yelled profanities at her, then spit in her face, actually."

"Oh my stars, I raised her better than that!"

"Manners tend to go to hell when mad enough."

"Language, young lady!"

"Sorry, Gran. I see you haven't changed one bit!" I said happily.

"Well, I've had to adjust some with you vampires comin' out at all. Sookie seems to have grown an attachment to that big blonde one that's been here a few times."

"That would be Eric, my progeny," Godric said, smiling at the old woman.

"Progeny?"

"I made him vampire."

"Oh, how long ago was that?"

"Over a thousand. 1200 years ago, I believe."

"Cheese and crackers! The two of you are just walkin' history books! Were either of you around for the civil war?"

"I'm afraid not, Adele. We were still in Europe at the time."

"I'm sure you still have plenty of stories to tell."

"And if you'd ever like to hear any I'd be glad to share." He flashed a smile and another fan was added to the I Love Godric fan club.

"Gran, who's car is that out...YOU what the fuck do you think you're doing in my house!" Sookie yelled at me.

"Sookie Stackhouse! You be nice to Michelle, and watch your mouth! I heard all about what you did to her, young lady and I am disgusted with your behavior!"

"I'm sorry to disrupted the peace of your home, Gran. It was nice to see you again," I said before dashing out the door before anymore drama went on. Godric lagged behind, but when he got in the car he smiled.

"I went ahead and gave Adele your phone number in case she'd like to speak with you again and from appearances she would definitely like to."

"Oh, she seemed quite taken with you, almighty walking text book!" I said, trying to sound happy as a tear slipped down my face.

"Why are you crying," Godric asked, rushing to my side of the car.

"Happy tears. I got to see my Gran! She remembers who I am and doesn't hate me!"

Unfortunately, the time it took for me to explain it had given enough time for Sookie to come storming out of the house.

"You have no right coming here! We are not family! Stay away from my house, and stay the fuck away from Gran!" I stayed silent and looked away from her, refusing to let her see the hint of sadness in my eyes.

"Miss Stackhouse, I have been more than lenient with your treatment of Michelle. I will not let you speak to her in such a manner. Also, you have no say with what she does. If she wants to return here, she will."

"This is MY HOME! I'll be damned if I let that into MY house!"

"Just let it be, Godric. I'm not welcome here, I understand. Let's just go home."

"As you wish. Miss Stackhouse, I warn you. If I ever hear of you treating my Michelle like this again, there will be consequences."

Seconds later we were headed home. I couldn't help but have a smile on my face.

"MY Michelle? Where did that come from?" I chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: You guys are awesome! Nice juicy lemon in this chapter :)**

Half way home my phone rang "Suck my Nuts Bitch Fuck You" blared, making Godric blink and look at me like I was crazy.

"Hello Eric," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Miss Stackhouse gave me a call not too long earlier, saying you were at her house when she arrived home. Is this true?"

"Yes. I decided it was time for me to go see my Gran and since you said she probably won't be home I went. She wasn't there when I got there, so Gran and I did some catching up. She seemed to be a fan of Godric as well. Is this a problem?"

"Not in the least. You have the right to catch up with your family, I see nothing wrong with that. The issue is Miss Stackhouse throwing a hissy fit."

"Agreed. What do you plan to do about the situation, oh Maker – of – Mine?"

"Let me know before you plan on going. I'm sure I'll find a way to get her out of the house so you can see your Gran."

"Are you serious?"

"As the plague."

"I think I might hate you a little less."

"Good, I've made progress." I couldn't help but smile. "I assume you're on your way home?"

"Yep."

"Alright. I will see you later."

"Have fun entertaining the vermin."

"Have fun entertaining my Maker."

"I will. Thanks for taking care of the Sookie thing."

"You're welcome."

I hung up the phone and shook my head.

"I take it you heard everything?"

"Yes," he said, chuckling. "So, Miss Bradshaw, how will you be entertaining me?"

"I haven't quite decided yet. How would you like to be entertained, my dear Godric."

"Your Godric? Where on earth did that come from?" He said, grinning at me.

"Answer my question," I said, avoiding his question.

"I can think of a few things, but none of them are appropriate," he said winking at me. I chuckled.

"Dirty old man."

"Well you asked."

"I know! I'll take you to a strip club!" I giggled at the thought of him getting a lap dance by some women named Candy or Angel. He looked at me and blinked.

"You know you want to."

"That was not an idea I was expecting, but if you insist..."

"You _are_ a dirty old man!" I said laughing as we pulled into our driveway. "Oh just wait until Eric hears about this!"

"You were serious, weren't you? You want to take me to a strip club."

"Definitely. Just let me get changed and we can head out. You look good the way you are."

"If you say so."

I wandered into my room, threw on a black and red corset, black jeans, and black heels. Nothing too high, of course. I didn't want to trip and fall on my face. I straightened my hair, put on some make up heavier than usual and headed out to the living room where Godric was waiting. His eyes went wide as he took in my appearance. He blinked at me a few times.

"You look..."

"Finish your sentence," I said, rolling my eyes. He didn't have to. Seconds later I found myself pinned against the wall, Godric's lips pressed against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He pulled away after a bit and kissed down my neck and any exposed skin he could get to. His fangs were fully extended as was something else...(wink wink)

"Does that answer your question?"

"Most definitely," I said as I pressed my hips onto his. He moaned quietly, his eyes filling with lust. I tangled my hand in his hair, pulling him up to kiss me again. I pulled away and grinned at him. Before he could register what was happening, I had him pressed against the wall, pants and boxers around his ankles and cock in my mouth. He moaned loudly as his hand tangled in my hair. After a couple minutes, his brain started working again.

"Fuck, Michelle...I know he said entertain me but you don't have to..." I took him deep into my mouth, successfully deep throating him.

"What was I saying?" I pulled away breifly.

"You told me I didn't have to do this," I said before licking him from base to tip while playing with his balls.

"You don't have to...but please don't stop..." I grinned and resumed my work, enjoying the sounds coming out of his mouth. "Fuck...oh god...Michelle...Michelle...oh fuck, don't stop," seemed to be his favorite phrase. Much to my entertainment and his annoyance, his phone started ringing. I dug into one of the pockets of his pants, pressed the talk button and handed it to him.

"Eric, what the fuck do you want?" He said, trying not to moan since he already sounded pissed off. I, of course, hadn't stopped.

"Okay, someone's cranky," Eric said, chuckling.

"Not cranky, just preoccupied."

I grinned and licked him again and again, swirling my tongue around the tip every now and then. He couldn't hold back a moan as he attempted to have a conversation. I heard Eric laugh.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Michelle is, would you? I tried calling her and she didn't answer."

"I definitely know where she is..."

"May I talk to her?"

"I believe these days it's not polite to talk with your mouth full..." He moaned again, hanging up on his progeny.

A few minutes later, I was swallowing everything he gave me as he met his release. I pulled away, licked my lips to make sure I had gotten it all.

"Fuck," he said. It seemed like that was the only thing he could say as he slid down the wall.

"I take it it was to your liking?"

"The best I've gotten in at least 200 years..."

I got off my knees and headed back to the bathroom to "fix my face" as Jamie called it.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked me as he stood and pulled his pants back up.

"Well, after that, I need to fix my make up before we go."

"We're not going anywhere," he said as he caught up behind me. "Except my bed." I grinned.

"Want more already?"

"God yes," he said as he pulled my butt against his groin. He was definitely ready to go again. He threw me over his shoulder and dropped me on the bed as soon as we got to his room. Clothes went flying all over the place. He kissed me hard on my lips while one of his hands swept over my core.

"So wet..." he whispered in my ear after pulling away from the kiss. "You must have enjoyed sucking my cock."

"Almost as much as you enjoyed me doing it."

"I should return the favor, but I'm afraid the cock you loved sucking so much won't be that patient." At that, he slammed himself into me eliciting a moan from my mouth. He kissed me one more time before he started moving. Slow at first, driving me crazy. I growled, throwing my legs around his hips, bringing him closer and deeper.

"Faster," I said, nibbling at his neck a little. He slammed into me faster and harder until he was at vamp speed, both of us moaning while I yelled his name. The headboard kept hitting the wall and I was pretty sure we would end up putting a dent in it. Hours later we laid side by side on the bed sated for the time being. We heard someone knocking on the door, both assuming it was Eric.

"Are you done, _finally_?" We heard him ask.

"For now," Godric said.

"Well, put some damn clothes on and get out here."

"Why?" I asked. "It seems kind of pointless to get out of bed and dress just to end up naked in bed again."

"Come out naked then, I don't care." I rolled my eyes and threw on Godric shirt and boxers while he threw on a pair of pj pants.

"What's so important that we needed to come out here?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I thought Godric needed some nookie, and he didn't seem to mind.**

"So, why did you want us to come out?" I asked as I plopped down on the couch.

"You know, when I said to have fun entertaining my maker, this isn't exactly what I meant," Eric said, smiling down at me.

"Well, the original plan was to go to a strip club, but we kind of got distracted."

"You were planning on taking a 2000 year old vampire to a strip club."

"You said _have fun_."

"He is fascinated with bowling. You could have taken him bowling. Nope, you planned on taking him to a strip club then ended up fucking instead."

"Is that a problem?"

"Not in the least. You are the first woman he's been with in 150 years!"

I turned my head to look at Godric and smirked.

"Huh. 150 years, sounds like a lot of time to catch up on."

"Indeed it is," he said vamping over to the couch. I found myself sitting in his lap while Eric chuckled.

"Why are you so fascinated with bowling? You roll a ball towards a bunch of pins to knock them down."

"I don't understand why some people make such a big deal out of it," he said while shrugging.

"Humans make a big deal out of everything. Hell, there's a thing called "extreme couponing."

"What on earth is that?"

"People going way overboard using coupons frequently, like a sport more than anything."

"That just seems stupid."

"It is. Jamie's aunt was obsessed. It was kind of scary, actually."

The three of us talked for quite awhile about just random bullshit: movies, actors, actresses for example. Once dawn came, we went our separate ways, kind of. I ended up staying in Godric's room. We woke to what sounded like an explosion, as we walked out to check it out, another one went off in another section of the house. It went on and on until it was crumbling around us. We headed to Fangtasia which was untouched except for some graffiti. We walked past it, not bothering to read it. As we walked through the employee entrance, I could feel the anger rolling off Eric in waves, I didn't need the bond to see that. The problem was that it was directed at me. When we reached his office, he shoved me onto the couch, fangs fully extended as he glared at me.

"You betrayed us."

"What?"

"Who did you give the codes to, Michelle?"

"What are you talking about? Why would I betray you!?"

"The reason is obvious, I have hurt you. You wanted revenge, so you betrayed us. Did you give somebody the codes or did you place the bombs yourself?"

"I didn't do anything, I swear! Check the bond! You can tell if I'm lying!" He was silent as I could feel him probing our bond, looking for any sort of deception.

"Fine. I'm sorry for blaming you, but let's face it. You do have a reason to do something like that."

"I knew you were going to end up blaming me," I said quietly as I looked at the floor. "Even if I had given the codes to someone, I'd be too afraid of what you would do to me if it didn't work and you found out it was my fault. After all, you are extremely scary when angry."

My Maker sighed and nodded as he walked over to his desk. All of us were deep in thought no doubt trying to think of someone who would betray us. I had nothing to do with the whole thing, of course. I'm not completely stupid, but I do know someone who would be that stupid. Sookie fucking Stackhouse. I'm not sure where she would have gotten the numbers from unless...unless she could read my mind. It was obvious that Stackhouse part of me had messed up my turning, so maybe my brainwaves hadn't completely switched over to vampire mode. Then again, she's part fairy. We would have been able to smell her, so it had to be someone who was in the house quite a bit and his or her scent was always there. It was either Miranda(the maid), John(Eric's day-man), or Hugo (Godric's day-man.) I didn't know why any of them would. The pay was fantastic and no one was asked to do anything too crazy or life threatening. I didn't think any of them were stupid enough to join the FoTS who HAD to have something to do with this. We knew they would get back at us for getting Godric out of their church, but I didn't think they would go to this extreme.

"It had to be someone who is in the house on a regular basis, otherwise we would have smelt another scent there," I said, voicing my opinion.

"That is a good theory, but perhaps we should go back to make sure there are no other scents," Godric said.

"If it wasn't someone working for us, who else would do this?"

"Sookie."

"How would she get the codes?"

"Well, it's obvious I'm not a normal vampire...maybe she can still read my mind?"

"We would have smelt her immediately."

"Maybe she's learned to mask her scent?" Eric suggested, finally joining the conversation.

"True. She certainly does hate me enough to do something like this. Now are we going to find out if she's behind it? She can't be glamored, and as much as I don't like her, I don't want her tortured. That would only fuel her hatred, and I'm really sick of her hating me. She's my fucking sister, for fuck sakes, but that's not important right now."

"I agree that it's most likely Sookie behind this, but she wouldn't be able to do this alone. I doubt she could manage to place the bombs without us finding them easily."

"But they were placed in the dumbest spots if she was trying to kill us."

"Perhaps she wasn't trying to kill us, just scare us enough to leave?" Godric suggested.

"If she was trying to scare us, which is a dumb idea, she would have done something to Fangtasia as well. We should probably check if there's anything here, bombs, cameras, etc." I said. We immediately vamped around the building finding several traps involving silver nets, small bombs, and a camera in the office.

"Good thinking, Michelle," Eric said, smiling at me. I felt a burst of pride through the bond. I smiled widely. I may strongly dislike him and be absolutely terrified of him, but knowing my Maker was proud of me was an amazing feeling. I suppose it felt like a parent being proud of you for something, not that I knew what it felt like. We managed to disarm the sabotage without injury then returned to the office.

"I believe you were right about Sookie," Godric said. "I do smell her on some of these."

I was disappointed that she was behind this, but also relatively happy that we found out about everything before any of us got hurt. I gave Gran a call and found out the Sookie was at work. We headed over to let her know what Sookie had been doing. I was happy to go see her, but I wish it would have been on better terms.

"Are you alright?" Godric asked as he ran a hand lightly across my back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This just hasn't been the family reunion I hoped it had been. My half- sister hates me and tried to kill me, probably hoping to bring the two of you with."

"Worry not, Michelle. We will keep you safe, no harm will come to you or any of us. I promise you this."

"Thanks."

We piled into the car and headed towards Bon Temps. The hour long trip was silent, each of us lost in our own thoughts. We pulled onto Hummingbird rd and were shocked to see not only the King, but Sookie as well. The King did not look happy with the blond, which made me kind of happy, yet curious.

We parked next to Sookie's POS car and stepped got out of the car.

"Hello, Your Majesty, Miss Stackhouse," Eric said. Godric and I said our hellos as well.

"What brings you here?" he asked me. "A family reunion, perhaps."

"Of some sort, yes. Our house was bombed earlier tonight so we went to Fangtasia. When we got there, we discovered that the place was filled with traps such as silver nets and there were cameras all over the place. Godric caught her scent on some of the nets we took down. We came to talk to my Gran to see what Sookie had been up to, if she had been gone more than usual, Your Majesty."

"SHE'S NOT YOUR GRAN YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF FILTH!" My dear half-sister yelled, trying to wriggle out of The King's grasp.

"Is that so? Well, that's quite a coincidence. I received a call from Pamela early this evening that her house had been bombed as well. She also could smell Miss Stackhouse."

"Well, how's that for a family reunion?" I asked.

"None of this would have happened if you would have just let Godric fry like Steve and I had planned and this wouldn't be happening. If you hadn't have tried to start a relationship with Gran, all of this would have been avoided.

"Wait, you helped us get Godric out of the Fellowship. Why did you if you wanted him to die?"

"I underestimated your talent of breaking into and out of shit. I thought I'd be able to let someone know you were here before you even popped his cage open, but with Isabel keeping such a close eye on me, I couldn't."

"Where's Gran?" I asked.

"She had an _accident," _Sookie said looking at me with an evil grin.

"What do you mean she had an accident!? Where is she!?"

"Well, a knife _accidentally_ slit her throat."

"You killed Gran!?"

"SHE WASN'T YOUR GRAN! STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE A PART OF THIS FAMILY YOU PIECE OF TRASH!"

"That's enough, Miss Stackhouse!" The King yelled, tightening his grip.

"She's committed crimes against vampires as well as humans. Do we take care of her punishment or does she get turned into the human police?" Eric asked while Godric held me as I cried on his chest. I couldn't believe Gran was gone as soon as I had gotten to know her again. It was my fault, I realized. If it wasn't for me, she'd be alive. It hit me like a ton of bricks and I fell to the ground.

"Sorry excuse for a vampire," Sookie said chuckling. "Don't you know vampires aren't supposed to have emotions?"

"You've hurt her enough, Sookie," Eric said as he looked back at me. "Hand her over to the human police. She's broken more human laws than vampires'.

The King nodded, throwing her into his car before handcuffing her to the seat.

"How have you been, Michelle?"

"Horrible, just as the Majistor wanted me to be. I am terrified of my Maker and we recently learned that I don't always heal as I should." I showed him my cheek. He walked over to me, grabbed my chin and examined the scar. He let me go gently, the glared at Eric.

"I'm well aware of the Majestor's sentencing, but this...this is disgusting! How could you do this to your PROGENY!"

"I'm aware that what I did was monstrous, and I am deeply ashamed of my actions. From that night on, she will no longer be punished unless completely necessary and even then it will not be severe. She will never be hurt like that again. Ever."

"Good. If I find out otherwise, I will personally put you to your true death." Eric nodded. I was shocked The King even cared. He helped me from the ground, sadness in his eyes. Sadness, not pity.

"If you need anything, _anything_ at all, do not be afraid to call me or come to my home. You will be safe there," he said, giving Eric another dirty look.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"I told you to call me Bill, did I not?" he smiled as he dropped my hand, letting Godric pull me against his chest again. I nodded at Bill then looked at Eric.

"Can we go home now?"

"Of course. We'll have to go to one of my other houses, but yes, we can go home." I nodded again.

"You don't have time to make it to Shreveport. You are welcome to stay at my home and leave tomorrow night."

"Thank you, Bill," I said, sending him a thankful smile.

"Head on over. I will return after I have given Miss Stackhouse to the human authorities." We nodded and jumped into the car. Moments later, we were parked in front of the King's house. I couldn't help but wonder why Bill was so enthusiastic to help _me._ Not Eric. Not Godric. _Me._ I shrugged it off and decided I'd think about it some other time.

Twenty minutes later, Bill came back, finding us in the living room, uncertain where we were supposed to go.

"You are welcome to any guest room upstairs, as well as anything else you need. I keep donors here as well if you need to feed." He smiled again as we headed upstairs. We picked rooms close to each other, I stayed with Godric of course. Dawn was close to coming so discussing the night's events was impossible, plus the rooms were most likely bugged. Discussing anything would be dangerous, most likely.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Well, the last chapter just brought out a whole different meaning to Crazy Sookie, huh? Time for more Godric, Michelle, and Eric! Maybe some Pam, too. LEMON!**

We headed out as soon as the sun set with no objections from the King. I thanked him for his hospitality and all he had to say was "I hope to see you soon, Michelle. I always enjoy your company." He shot me a smile that I was starting to find mildly creepy. I nodded before following Godric and Eric out the door.

"I have a feeling the King is up to something, he was far too nice," Godric said.

"He's getting really creepy. I mean, it's nice to know I have a place to go and what not, friends in high places, blah, blah, blah, but he's fucking creepy," I said, subconsciously stepping closer to Godric who wrapped an arm around my waist. I could feel the hurt from Eric, but I wouldn't be able to find comfort with him. I wasn't sure if I ever would.

We headed back to Shreveport, obviously to a different safe house. The new house wasn't as elaborate, fancy, and high tech. It was a simple, ranch style home on the edge of town and it certainly fit in with the neighborhood. As we walked in, I couldn't help but smirk at the simplicity of it all.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I...I like it," I told my Maker who seemed pleased to hear it. "Actually, I like it better than the other house."

"Really? Why?" Godric asked, seemingly amused. I shrugged.

"I think this one is more...I don't know...homey. Not so many gadgets to try to figure out, I won't get lost. It's just...comfortable, at least to me it is."

"Fair enough. Go get settled in. Your room is at the end of the hall," Eric said to me.

"Will Pam be coming here, too?" I asked him.

"No, she'll be going to another location. Possibly Fangtasia. That's the plan for now. What she'll actually end up doing we'll find out later."

I nodded. I knew he knew exactly what Pam had in mind, but I wasn't going to ask for details. In fact, I was pretty sure I wouldn't get any details if I had asked for them. I headed back to my room, glad to see it wasn't full of pink. Pale blue walls, dark blue carpet, king sized bed with dark blue bedding. Lots, and lots, and lots of blue. The door shut behind me and I was surprised to see Eric standing in front of me when I turned around. I couldn't help but back up a few steps.

"Relax, Michelle. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk, okay?" He said quietly.

"Okay...well, start talking."

"How can I make things better between us? I hate that you're afraid of me. I hate that you hate me...how can I fix it? Does me being okay and even blessing your relationship with Godric help?"

"Yes...but why are you okay with it? Would you be okay with me being with someone else or just him?"

That seemed to be the wrong question to ask. I could feel the fury in the bond as well as the fire in his eyes. I had seen that look before and it usually was followed by pain. I flinched and backed up until I was in a corner of the room. I slid down the wall, looking up at him as I silently begged him not to hurt me. As he finally realized what he was doing, his eyes softened, but he strode out of the room. I couldn't tell if he was mad about my question or the way he treated me. Either way, I felt the need to follow him.

"Eric, wait! Calm down! Why are you so mad?!" I asked him as he finally stopped walking down the hall.

"You want someone else. You want to hurt my Maker."

"It was a hypothetical question, Eric. I'm not interested in anyone but Godric. And if you're planning on me not being afraid of you, that reaction isn't the way to go about it." My Maker nodded.

"I over reacted, I apologize. Should we join the others? I'm sure Godric is anxious to see you."

"It's been a half hour, I doubt he's missing me yet," I said, chuckling. We were silent as we walked into the living room. Godric automatically zoomed over to me and pressed me against a wall.

"Well, hello to you too!" I said before I felt lips crushing against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangled a hand in his hair. We heard someone cough behind us. Godric growled quietly, obviously a little ticked off that we were interrupted.

"Why are you interrupting us?" He asked quietly without turning around.

"Just reminding you that Pam will most likely be joining us instead of heading to another one of her safe houses."

Godric growled again before throwing me over his shoulder and taking me to his room. I laughed as he threw me onto his bed.

"What's with going all caveman on me?"

"As you said earlier, 150 years is a lot of time to make up for he said, smiling before attacking my clothing. I sure as hell wasn't going to complain and soon clothing was all over the room, some in good condition, others torn to shreds. He slowly kissed down my body after kissing me passionately. I couldn't help but moan quietly as he played with one of my breasts. Right before Godric was about to start on what I had noticed was his favorite activity, we were interrupted again. He growled again, obviously frustrated.

"WHAT!?" He yelled as he sat up, moving away from my nether regions. He wasn't the only one frustrated.

"Just thought you should know I'm here!" We heard Pam yell before laughing.

"I'm going to kill her one day," he mumbled before resuming his position. I moaned loudly as he tasted me. It didn't take him long to have me gripping the sheets too hard, tearing them to shreds while moaning his name as he made me come over and over again.

"I could spend all night doing that," he said, finally removing his head from between my thighs.

After a few hours, we were finally sated. We took a quick shower then died for the day.

When we rose the following evening, neither of us really wanted to get out of bed. Why face all the drama going on when you can just stay in bed and have sex? That was my theory anyway and Godric seemed to agree wholeheartedly. Eventually, it was deemed necessary for us to leave the comfort of our room. It was deemed necessary by Pam who burst through the door, ripped the blanket off of us and quite literally dragged me from the room. As in grabbed one of my feet...and dragged me out of the room. While I was highly irritated, embarrassed and just plain ol' pissed off, the rest of the household seemed to think it was hilarious. Godric quickly shut his mouth after I threatened to never have sex with him again which made Eric and Pam laugh harder.

"I probably have rug burn on my ass," I grumbled as I got off the floor. "I hate you all."

"No you don't. Just Eric and Pam. Here," he said he took off his shirt for me to wear.

"Thanks. So what the hell do you want?" I asked my Maker and my sister.

"We've got to go to Fangtasia tonight," Eric answered.

"All of us?"

"Yes."

"Any particular reason?"

"I think it'd be a good idea to make an appearance. It's been awhile since any of us had spent any amount of time there," Eric explained.

"The vermin are getting antsy in Eric's absence. He is the main attraction, you know."

"Well, no shit," I said to my older sister, rolling my eyes. "Any particular reason why _I_ need to be there? Last I knew I was either tied to a wall or I was the janitor." Eric winced, I could almost feel the twinge of pain through the bond.

"Sorry, Eric. Is there a reason I'm going?" I asked, actually sorry for being bitchy towards him.

"I believe it's time for the official announcement of you being my progeny and I also wanted to go over paperwork with you."

"What kind of paperwork?"

"The kind that makes you 1/3 owner of Fangtasia."

"Uh..."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you want to be partial owner of Fangtasia?"

"I guess, as long as I don't have to be a janitor anymore," I said, grinning at my Maker.

"Of course not. That's your sister's new job."

"Wait...what?"

"Your sister was going to meet the true death, but her being your sister and all...well, I pulled some strings. Instead of being executed, she is my newest employee. She can be employed at one of my other businesses if you are not comfortable with her at Fangtasia."

"Oh, seeing her scrub floors, clean bathrooms, and try to restore order to your office after your 'sexcapades' will be something I would LOVE to see."

"I had a feeling you would."

"What are the security measurements you taking after employing Stackhouse?"

"Unfortunetly, there were...unfortuante...things that were required in order to employee her."

"Such as?"

"Well, I contacted a distant relative and informed him of what had happened. He immediately renounced any family tie to her..." *POP*

"She is no longer a part of the Brigant line, I have taken the fairy spark from her. She has lost all telepathic abilities."

"Who are you?" I asked, looking at the sharply dressed man with messy gray/white hair.

"I am your Great-Grandfather. Nial Brigant."

"Oh. Um...nice to meet you?"

"Pleasure. Now that Sookie is out of the picture, that leaves you as my one heir. That makes you a f.." Godric's hand clamped over my Great-Grandfather's mouth.

"That is a story for another time, Nial. Thank you for popping in and letting her know what happened to her sister."

With a slight nod, My Great-Grandfather popped out of the room again.

"What was he saying before you stopped him?"

"That is a story for another time, Young One. Perhaps Eric should explain the rest of what happened to Stackhouse," Godric said looking up at Eric.

"Now that Sookie doesn't have her telepathy, she is able to be glamored. She has had her mind altered enough that she will not know you are her sister nor will she be able to speak about anything supe related, especially vampire-related."

"The only thing I would have done differently is have her remember who I am but unable to speak badly about me. Instead she should be grovelling at my feet thanking her for having a Maker that cares about me enough to save her ass even though she deserves to die."

"That can be arranged, if that is what you wish."

"Oh, would you really!?" I said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Of course. I will even let you be there when I glamor her to do so."

"I hate you just a little bit less," I said, chuckling at him.

"I'm glad to hear it. Now, go get ready to go. Pam took the liberty to pick an outfit for you. It's on your bed. You know, the one in your room, not in my Maker's," he said grinning at his Maker and I. I chuckled as I made my way to long hallway leading to the "Blue Room" as I called it. I was not so shocked to see the same corset I had worn just a few nights before. This time, a leather skirt was paired with it as well as a pair of gorgeous black stilettos. The heel was in the shape of brass knuckles, I automatically fell in love with them. I chuckled as I noticed that Godric had transformed the necklace he made me into a bracelet that actually went quite well with the outfit. I slipped into my outfit and was shocked as hell when I discovered Pam sitting on my bed.

"Time for some girly time," she said in her usual sarcastic tone.

"Oh dear. I have a feeling this isn't going to end well for me."

I was wrong, oh so very, very wrong.

. Smokin' hot.

"You clean up well," she said, patting my cheek before zooming out of the room with me close behind. When I stopped beside her, all eyes were on me.

"You look beautiful, my child!" Eric said, pulling me into a short hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you," I said, smiling as I backed up. Godric was staring at me wide-eyed, seemingly struck speechless.

"Anything on your mind?" I asked him.

"Many and none of them are appropriate," he said, staring at my chest. I grinned as I noticed the tent forming in his pants.

"Later, Godric," I said as I followed Eric and Pam out to the car. I looked back at him and winked, making him growl. Eric and Pam chuckled.

We made our way to Fangtasia and arrived an hour or so before opening yet the parking lot was filled. No humans were waiting in line, so I was curious with what the hell was going on.

"They are here for the announcement," Eric explained as we entered through the employee door. "I told you I was making it formal. Many knew of your punishment and I want to let it know that it is over. You are to be treated with as much respect as they have for me. If they insult you, they are insulting me and that is something that never bodes well."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/n: A little bit of slavery for Sookie. Sounds good to me. This one is a little shorter, but when that last line came out, I couldn't bring myself to write anymore than that. Leave a review and let me know what you think! **

**Still don't own anything but Michelle!**

The announcement was interesting to say the least. Sookie ended up have to clean up after a vampire called Elijah had insulted all of us for ending my punishment so soon. He must have been new to the area and apparently didn't know how to keep his opinions to himself. I had been worried for a moment that Eric would get in trouble for killing another vampire, but the King himself had shown up.

"He deserved it," Bill said, shrugging his shoulders as he sat on Eric's throne he was reluctantly offered.

"Thanks Bill, um Your Majesty."

"You're welcome, Michelle. I'm glad Eric has told everyone about you. If didn't, I was going to. I was about ready to put my foot down and get you out of your punishment sooner when he did it himself. It was at a horrible price, but at least you're free. How is your scar?" He asked. I turned my head so he could see it.

"It's fading. Hopefully in time it will be completely gone. A woman as beautiful as you should not have such a scar to mar her face."

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" I heard Godric say from behind me before kissing my neck. "and I am very happy to be able to call her mine."

"She is yours? I thought I smelled you on her, but I wasn't sure."

"Yes, she is mine," he said proudly.

"You are a very lucky vampire, Godric."

"You have no idea."

The King nodded at him, said a quick bye to me and left.

"So you have claimed my progeny, hm?" Eric said. I could hear the smile in his voice even if I couldn't see it.

"Of course. Are you surprised?"

"Not in the least, though I am shocked Michelle hasn't thrown a fit."

"I'm just wondering how that works. I know vampires claim humans, but I didn't know vampires could claim another vampire."

"Yes, it is possible to claim another vampire, but not for a pet. To claim another vampire is much more meaningful," Godric explained.

"How so?"

"By me claiming you, I have just announced to everyone that could hear that you are not just my progeny's progeny, you are also my companion."

"Okay...so did you claim me because you want me as your companion, or just so no one else can have sex with me?"

"I don't want anyone to touch you but me, because you are my companion and no one is worthy enough to be with you. Except for me of course."

I chuckled.

"I guess I can't complain too much about it, after all if I am yours, you are mine."

"I'm glad you see it that way." I smiled.

"So, is my sister here? I'm looking forward to seeing her."

"She's in Eric's office, the King dropped her off while he was here," Pam said. Godric grabbed my hand gently and led me to the office where Sookie as sitting on the couch staring off into space.

"Good, you're here," my Maker said to Sookie as he offered me his desk chair. I smiled at him and sat down, but soon found myself on someone's lap. I chuckled as I felt familiar arms around my waist and a light nip at my neck.

"Who are you people?" My sister asked in that blank, monotone, glamor victim voice.

"I am Eric Northman, this is Pam, Godric, and your sister Michelle. We are your new bosses."

"Sister? Michelle?! That bitch isn't my sister!"

"Ah, so you remember her."

"Yes."

"Well, from now on, you will no longer be able to speak ill of her. In fact, you should be incredibly grateful to her because you would be dead if it wasn't for her."

"What?"

"Oh yes. It was either work for me or die."

"Oh."

"Now to finish this all up, you will do as we say, whenever we say to do it, no questions asked. You will not tell anyone of what you hear while under my employment. You will not get involved in supe business at all, especially vampire business. Are we clear so far?"

"Yes."

"Furthermore, you are to address me as master, for you are nothing more than a slave."

"But they call you master," my half-sister pointed out. "Are they slaves as well?"

"No. They are my progeny, not slaves. That's all you need to know. Ginger will show you what you need to do to close up the bar. You will be our new janitor since the last one retired."

"Oh, okay."

At that, I smiled, knowing my sister would never be able to mistreat me again and would be at my mercy. We headed home after spending lengthy amounts of time on the thrones that had been brought in – one for each of us. The vermin seemed much more entertained by it which brought in much more money than usual.

"Now that that's done, will someone explain what my great grandfather was going to say?" I asked Godric as he unlaced my corset.

"I believe you told me you were going to take care of something for me when we got home," he said huskily, trying to changed the subject. I slipped out of the shoes, which were adorable but extremely uncomfortable, glad to be at my normal height. After the corset fell to the ground, my leather skirt was unzipped and fell to my feet. I stepped out of it and turned to face the ancient vampire. He looked at me, eyes full of lust, before his hands started roaming. I was about to give in when I remembered an important question that I really wanted an answer to.

"What was he going to say?" I repeated for what felt to be the millionth time that night. "Just tell me. I know you know."

"No, that is his own tale to tell, but I suspect it has something to do with you being part fairy."

"Oh yay. I can't get settled into one life before having something else thrown at me. What am I, a fucking fairy princess or some shit?"

He was silent.

"Oh you've gotta be fucking kidding me!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/n: Thanks ff13 for your chapterly (is that a word?) reviews, they're like crack to me! I hope everyone else is enjoying what's going on too!**

"You're kidding, right? Please tell me you're kidding."

"I wish I could. I'm not sure how it all works, but I'm pretty sure you're a fairy princess."

"A vampire fairy princess? Yeah, no. That makes no sense."

"You're right, it doesn't, but such is life. So, now that I told you what he was going to say..."

"Horn dog."

"Point being?"

"Valid point."

When we rose the following evening, I found myself relatively pissed off. I had a feeling that Eric had known, too. What I wanted to know is why the flying fuck wouldn't my Great-Grandfather tell me something this huge before? Besides, who ever heard of a vampire fairy princess? The vampire part had to cancel it out, right?

I walked into the living room and found the very man that had put me in this situation.

"So, why are you here?" I asked him. "I'm hoping you're going to explain why Godric thinks I'm some sort of fairy princess."

"He thinks you're a fairy princess because you _are_."

"Um, I'm a vampire, I can't be a fairy princess. You know, the whole natural enemies thing?"

"You've always known you are part fairy, right?"

"Yeah."

"You're turning didn't go as planned, did it?"

"Not really."

"Then some of your fairy traits will still happen as the fairy side of you matures."

"So, why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"You had the spark, but not as strong as Sookie's, so we, your fairy relatives, focused on her."

"Why me all of a sudden?"

"You are the last of my bloodline."

"But I don't have that spark thingy you were talking about."

"You are going to receive Sookie's, making you much closer to fae than vampire."

"How the hell is that supposed to work!? I'm DEAD!"

"Then you will be the first vampire/fairy hybrid in known history."

"Okay, what does this mean, exactly?"

"You are destined for great things, Michelle."

"Great as in good or great as in I could start a war?"

"I am uncertain."

"Well, that's comforting."

"At least you will have Death at your side. I have been told he has claimed you?"

"Uh, yeah. When the King got all creepy on me again."

"This is good. This is very good."

"Why is this very good and why is Godric called Death?"

"When he was first made vampire, his was ruthless and violent. The equivalent of a wild animal. He killed without remorse, men, women, children, it didn't matter."

"Wow."

"Does this not disturb you?" Death himself asked as he leaned against a wall.

"It should, but it doesn't."

"I was a monster, I AM a monster."

"And you don't scare me at all," I said, grinning. He chuckled and walked over to me, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Alright, Great-Gran pappy, why is it good that he claimed me?"

"You will find out soon, I am sure."

"I fucking hate riddles. So, when are you going to give me Sookie's spark and what the hell is going to happen?"

"I am uncertain with what will happen. You will receive the spark after you have fed properly, and don't call me Grand pappy."

"So I'm supposed to go through this blindly?"

"Yes."

"Come, let's get you fed," Godric said as he led me into the kitchen. He heated up a few donor bags for me which I chugged down like a drunk chugs down bottles of beer.

Once my skin was a healthy pink, Nial led me to the living room where he had me lay on the couch.

"This will most likely be painful," he said before a bright white light appeared in his hands. He pressed it into my chest, making me scream. The light was battling the darkness of being a vampire and it hurt like a motherfucker.

"You must be strong!" Nial yelled over my screams. I saw Godric rush to my side, but he was stopped.

"The light will harm you! Stay back, vampire, unless you want to meet your true death."

In what seemed like hours later, the pain was finally over. I was sweating, surprisingly not blood. I sat up, panting and feeling...weird.

"Your body has accepted the spark," my great-grandfather told me, a look of pride on his face.

"What now?" I said, looking at him, fear in my eyes.

"We will see how your powers progress and go from there," I was told like it was no big deal, an every day occurrence. With that, he popped out of the house leaving me wondering what the hell to do.

"You're glowing," Eric told me as he walked into the room. I raised a hand and yes, my skin was glowing.

"What the hell?" A few moments later, the glowing stopped and I felt somewhat normal. I sat up and suddenly a ball of light appeared in my right hand. I screeched.

"Back off, get away from me!" I yelled. "Nial said the light could hurt you!"

"Try to focus on taking the energy back into your body," Eric said. I nodded and concentrated as hard as I could, but instead of the light going back into me, Godric found himself flying back ten to fifteen feet away, pinned up against another wall.

"Oh my god, are you okay!?" I said as rushed over to him to check for injuries.

"I am fine, Michelle, do not worry."

"Do not worry?! How the hell am I supposed to NOT worry! I just shot you across a damn room with a ball of fucking light!"

"I am fine. No marks, no pain, nothing. It was as if you shoved me, nothing more."

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive, my Michelle."

"Okay, good. Um, so what are we doing tonight?"

"Pam and I are going to Fangtasia."

"But Fangtasia is closed on Mondays."

"I have sheriff business to take care of."

"Oh, okay. Does that mean I can't come?"

"Normally I would say you're welcome to come along, but with the new developments I think it's best for you to stay here."

"Good point. So, I'm just supposed to sit around here and do nothing until dawn?"

"You may do whatever you please so long as it's not leaving this property."

"Um..okay," I said. I knew he was right, but it still irked me that he was telling me what to do, but as my Maker he was allowed to tell me what to do and I wasn't about to argue with him.

"Godric, what are you up to tonight?"

"He's babysitting you," Pam said, grinning at me. I grinned back. It was shaping up to be a good night after all.

"I think it would be best to avoid sex seeing as no one knows what activates your powers. I'd rather not get injured."

The smile on my face dropped. Well, there goes my night. Pam and Eric left, laughing on the way out. Jerks

"Fine." Yeah. I was disappointed. "I'm freakin' hungry," I grumbled to myself as I stood on wobbly legs. I made my way slowly to the kitchen, but ended up tripped on something and scratching my knee open. An amazing smell suddenly appeared, making fangs and nostrils flare – both mine and Godric's.

"Why does my blood smell so amazing?"

"You are half fairy...apparently your blood has changed," Godric said as he headed over to me.

"Well, isn't that just fucking fantastic." I was grateful when the cut healed quickly. I wiped the blood left over from my leg once I made it to the kitchen. I browsed through the collection of donor bags in the fridge. We had quite a selection: everything from AB- to O+, but none of it seemed appetizing. I was definitely craving blood, but not human.

"Is there a problem, Michelle?"

"Yeah, I'm craving blood, but not human. What do you think that means?" I asked as I sat on the counter.

"Your tastes have just changed, little one. I don't think it's much to worry about." He walked into the kitchen and took a seat next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder and got a good whiff of his scent. He smelled like the smell of walking through a forest, rain, everything that comforted me, but the thing that got me the most was the smell of his blood. I lifted my head and looked at him.

"Is there another problem?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"The blood I'm craving...it's yours." Without a second thought, he bared his neck to me, allowing me to bite into his vein. I moaned at the taste. Pure ecstasy, pure perfection hit my tongue and it was like nothing I had ever experienced. It was hard to pull away, but I managed to before he had to pull me away himself. I wiped my face clean with the sleeve of the shirt I was wearing.

"Feel better?"

"Much. Thank you."

"You are quite welcome."

"Why the fuck did I want your blood instead of human?"

"Probably something fae related."

"Fucking fairies. Can't just stay the fuck out of my life...well...unlife? Whatever you want to call it." He chuckled as he jumped down to the floor before pulling me with him. "Why do you think he said it was good that you have claimed me?"

"I'm not sure, little one, probably something fae related."

"My blood has changed...is that why it looked like you wanted to drain me dry?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Son of a bitch. Life just gets weirder and fucking weirder. What else do you think I'll be able to do other than throw you across the room?"

"I'm not sure. Have you tried to use your telepathy?"

"I've never been able to read vampires, so no I haven't."

"Give it a shot, what am I thinking?"

I focused on him, trying to find a way into his thoughts. Right when I was about to give up I gasped and put a hand over my mouth. My eyes went wide.

"Well?"

"What's a nightmare fairy?"

"A nightmare fairy, which I'm starting to think you might be, was a fairy specifically designed and bred to be the perfect vampire assassin."

"Huh?"

"They were able to pass as a vampire, therefore gaining trust before they killed the vampire they were assigned to. Since most vampires had no idea such a creature existed, they're was never a doubt that the fairy was actually a vampire. Of course, the fairy would never let anyone drink his or her blood."

"Wow."

"Often times the vampire was killed by being drained completely dry by the fairy."

"Is that why you think I'm a nightmare fairy?"

"Pretty much."

"Does that mean you're going to be afraid of me?"

"Not in the least. Nightmare fairies were wiped out years ago once we caught wind of what they were. The blood of a nightmare fairy would be very watered down by now. If I'm right, I'm guessing the combination of you being a vampire and having Sookie's spark put into you may have activated some of those attributes a nightmare fairy would have such as craving vampire blood."

"So, I'm part vampire and part fairy designed to kill vampires. That is fucked the fuck up."

"I'm only guessing. I could be wrong, but I do agree with your sentiment."

"Aren't you worried I might end up getting more nightmare fairy attributes? I managed to get you to claim me and I crave your blood. Aren't you worried I'll end up draining you dry while you sleep?"

"No, I am not worried in the least. At your young age you succumb to the pull of the sun much earlier than I do and I am much stronger than you. I am not concerned for my safety, much as you are not afraid of me after knowing of my past."

I stood there next to him, then chuckled.

"You know that's crazy right? How could I be a decedent of the fairy that saved your ass during a battle?"

"I forgot you could read my mind," he said chuckling. "You do look like her quite a bit." He pushed an image of her to the forefront of his mind so I could see it easier.

"She looks like my Great-Aunt Sophie!"

"Well, it looks like we have something else to ask Nial the next time he decides to pop in."

"What happens if I am related to the woman that saved you? Are you going to regret claiming me? Are you just going to stay with me because of that?"

"I will never regret claiming you and I was attracted to you way before we learned any of this. The thought of you looking like Anna never crossed my mind."

"Did you say Anna?"

"Yes, why?"

"Anna is a middle name that has been passed down our family for a long ass time. Even Sookie's middle name is Anna. Mine was before my biological father decided he didn't like it."

"Well that's interesting."

So, now I had a whole bunch of bullshit to try to figure out and I was already getting a headache at the new information. I didn't even know vampires COULD get headaches. It was probably a fae thing, Godric had told me once I had told him about it. I was really getting sick of hearing that. I hoped Nial would decided to show up soon and have answers to the long list of questions I had for him.

"I wonder if all of this fairy stuff would have happened if the situation with Jamie wouldn't have gone down like that."

"I have a feeling it would have ended up happening one way or another."

"I guess it doesn't matter how it happened, only that it did."

"Exactly."

"Why did I want to drink my own blood when my knee got cut open?"

"I'm assuming it was your vampire instincts reacting to the smell of fairy blood. Are you okay?" He asked as he noticed my skin go pale, well too pale for a vampire.

"What's wrong?"

"My back...it feels like it's burning...it feels like something is trying to cut its way out of my back! Make it stop!"


	11. Chapter 11

** Chapter 11**

**A/n: Thanks again to ff13 for another very much appreciated review:)**

**Sooo...what do you guys think so far? I know ff13 adores it, but what about everyone else? **

**This is a fun one chapter, pretty sure you'll all love it.**

** Once again, I don't own anything other than Michelle!**

Godric didn't answer me, instead he grabbed his phone off of the coffee table.

"Eric, you need to come home NOW! There's something going on with Michelle!"  
>"Already on my way, I felt her pain and fear through the bond. I'll be there in 5 minutes tops."<p>

I was still writhing on the floor in pain when my Maker walked in the door.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"We were talking about the possibility of her being a nightmare fairy since she has acquired a taste for vampire blood. Yes, she fed from me after you left. All of a sudden, she dropped to the floor and started screaming and hasn't stopped. She says her back feels like it's burning and that something is trying to tear it's way out of her back. I am at a loss at what to do, any ideas?"  
>"Michelle, is there anything we can do?" I heard Eric ask me. I shook my head, there was nothing to be done, I was pretty sure this pain was going to kill me. I heard a loud pop sound in the room, probably meaning Nial was there. I was right. Godric explained what had happened which made the old fairy chuckle.<p>

"What the hell do you find so funny about this?!" I yelled.

"Your Godric is correct. You are part nightmare fairy. I, myself, thought the small bit of blood would have died out by now, but it seems that you being a vampire has activated those powers over the powers of the sky fae." He placed a hand on my back and I felt some sort of spark go through me. The pain stopped.

"Thanks," I said, finally able to sit up. "So what does all of this mean? Why did my back feel like it was being torn to shreds, and why did I want to drink Godric's blood?"

"It means that the nightmare fairy part of you has completely taken control and has canceled out your vampire side. Consider yourself 90% nightmare fairy."

"Okay, so that kind of explains wanting Godric's blood. So, what about the rest of my questions?"

"You are growing wings."

"Fairies don't have wings," Godric said, looking at the old man as if he were crazy.

"Nightmare fairies do. It may take awhile for them to actually come out, so be prepared to deal with this sort of pain frequently."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry, Michelle. Dr. Ludwig will have something for the pain. In the meantime, you have two walking ice packs willing to help. Cold will help the pain, so cuddling up with one or both of them when needed will help greatly."

"Okay. I'm a fairy. Who is growing wings, who can shoot a 2000 year vampire across the room."

"I see you are getting your powers already. Good."

"Care to tell me what kind of powers I should be getting?"

"Obviously you will be able to fly. You will still have the gifts you would have inherited from your Maker. Let's sum it up by saying basically you are a vampire with wings. You will be able to mask your scent when needed, most likely be able to teleport, and as you've already discovered, you have an energy inside you that will present itself when your body feels it needs to. Usually to protect yourself, but until you have learned to control it, the energy ball will most likely appear whenever you are afraid."

"Um...I can read vampire minds," I said quietly. "Is that supposed to happen?"

"It is a rare trait, even for full blooded fae," the old man smiled. "Anna would be so proud."

"Anna is the nightmare fairy that saved Godric's ass back in the day, right?"

"Yes, this is partially why I am glad you have been claimed by Godric. Hopefully you will form a bond. You will be bonded to the most powerful vampires known in America."

"Is Anna still alive?" Godric asked.

"I am," we heard another voice say as they popped into the room. Godric looked at her with wide eyes.

"Hello, Godric," she said as she walked over to him. She ran a finger down his cheek, causing me to growl to warn her away. Apparently I was getting possessive over the ancient vampire. Anna chuckled as when she looked at me. I raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what she thought was funny.

"You have chosen well, Godric. She is strong willed and will protect you as you can protect her. You," she said, looking at Eric. "You turned her, correct."

"Yes, I am her Maker," he said proudly as he looked at her.

"You have chosen wisely as well."

Godric hadn't spoken a word since Anna had arrived.

"How are we related?"

"You don't recognize me? I'm your Great Aunt Sophie!"

"Uh..."

"I have been watching over you, Michelle. I have watched over you since birth, I watched you grow up with that horrid man who dared to call himself your father. I knew you would get the spark one day, and when you did...you'd become a nightmare fairy. You would need the guidance of one of our own, not a sky fae."

"Why did you tell them they had chosen well?"

"Because they have chosen well, as have you. That glow you had when you received the spark? It was your fae side making the first stage of the bond with Eric and Godric. They are your chosen."

"Shouldn't we have noticed that?" I asked.

"Not necessarily. Check the bonds with the two of them. Do they feel stronger?"

"I only have a bond with Eric," I said. "I haven't noticed a tie with Godric. Wait, Eric, think something at me!" He gave me a weird look, but nothing happened.

"You can only read my thoughts, little one?" I nodded.

"Proof that the first part of the bond has been completed," Anna said, smiling at me. "Have you ingested either of their blood yet?"

"I drank some of Godric's earlier."

"Wonderful!" She said, smiling even wider.

"I'm glad you're happy and everything, but is there any reason why?"

"No reason at all," she said. "I'm just glad the two of you are growing closer."

I had to hold back a laugh as I heard Godric thing: I think we've been a lot closer than you think" followed by some X rated images. I glared at him before smacking him on the arm.

"Perv," I whispered to him.

"It's customary to inform the King before initiating in such a serious bond," Eric pointed out.

"You will tell him...after it happens. Be wary of Mr. Compton, he's up to something."

"I just thought he was being creepy."

"He wants you as his own," Nial explained. "He could sense what you are and wanted to covet that power."

"So, about these powers and your guidance. I could use some help now, you know."

"When Nial took your pain away, he temporarily blocked your magic so you could not endanger yourself or anyone else. It will return to you when your wings have fully emerged," Anna explained.

"We will leave you to process this information," Nial said before he and Anna popped out of the room.

"Well, that was interesting," I said, running a hand over my face. "So I'm related to the fairy that saved your ass back in the day, I'm a nightmare fairy, the King wants me, I'm growing wings and I'm supposed to bond with the two of you. Did I miss anything?"

"I think that about sums it up," Eric said with a shrug.

"Well, come on, Ice Packs, let's watch a movie or something. I don't feel like thinking anymore. No, Godric, we aren't doing that," I said chuckling as I shook my head. Eric helped me off the floor while Godic selected a movie.

"Do you want me to stay? I can leave," my Maker asked.

"No, Eric. Please stay." They both seemed shocked at my words. He nodded and flashed me the famous million dollar smile that had girls falling all over themselves.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I am." Godric immediately walked over to me and bared his neck. I shook my head.

"Human blood this time?" He asked me, looking mildly disappointed.

"No, it seems my body has decided it wants a taste of Viking blood." I looked up at my Maker, biting my lip as I waited for his response. "It's fine, Eric. You don't have to let me bite you or anything unless you want me to."

He led me to the kitchen where he set me on the counter, then leaned down to bare his neck.

"Go on," he said. "it would make me happy to feed you." I grinned before biting into him. He was almost as delicious as his Maker. I pulled away a couple minutes later, smiling up at him as I wiped the remaining blood from my chin.

"Thank you," I said quietly as he helped me down from the counter top. I jumped as I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out of my pocket. An unknown number had sent me a text saying _ Yes they can_.

"Eric, do you know this number?"

"Yes, that's Nial's. What is he saying we can do?"

"I was wondering if it was safe for the two of you to drink from me and according to the text, yes you can."

I felt two pairs of eyes on me after I had said that and I couldn't help but laugh. The grin on Eric's face didn't help the laughter stop. Godric vamped into the kitchen and was openly staring at my throat.

"Calm down, jeez," I said as I tried to calm down. Neither of them would stop staring at me, making me start twitching. To be honest, I was starting to fear for my life, but then I got another text.

_They won't be able to drain you. Don't worry and yes, they can feed from you at the same time._

"Well, that makes me extremely happy," Eric said as he read the text. "May I?"

"Go for it." He started nuzzling at my neck, licking and kissing it before biting. I couldn't help but moan. Godric grabbed the phone, read the text, smiled, then repeated Eric's actions on the other side of my neck. I. Was. In. Heaven. They seemed to be enjoying themselves as well, judging by the bulges in their pants. I smiled as they finally pulled away and wiped their faces.

"It seems we have our own fairy blood on tap," Eric said, smiling before he wobbled to the couch.

"You're DRUNK!" I said laughing. Godric wasn't much better off. Once he started laughing, he couldn't stop and was currently sitting against a wall laughing himself to tears. "The real question is do I babysit or should I join the party?" I asked myself. I had found some tequila in one of the cabinets- it seemed like someone had human friends who liked drinking. I did a few shots before I tried to help Godric up off the floor which ended up with me on the floor next to him. We were still laughing like idiots when Eric walked it, pouting.

"What seems to be your..prob...problem?" I slurred.

"Nobody loves me!" He whined.

"Oh dear lord, you're one of THOSE drunks? Ugh. No more blood for you!"

"I remember...I remember the night when I was turned you,"Godric slurred to Eric. "You told me that no matter if you died or wherever you went, there would always be women!"

"And it's true! I am always surrounded by women who want to have hot kinky sex with me!" Eric shouted before laughing again. Thank god his pity party had ended so quickly or that he was just kidding. I was hoping for kidding.

"We need to get drunk more often," I said a few hours later when we started sobering up. Of course since vampires have such a high metabolism, they had drunk from me frequently and I had finished up the tequila. "You guys are extremely fun to drink with." I went to stand from the floor and fell back down after discovering that I had a migraine. Must be a fae thing, I muttered to myself.

"Ice packs!" I yelled. "One of you get over here!"

They both came over immediately, making me chuckle. I put Godric's hand on my forehead and Eric's on the back of my neck.

"Better?"

"Getting there, I got a huge fucking migraine. I forgot that happens when I drink tequila. We'll have to go liquor shopping." They nodded and we fell into a heap on the floor, none of us really wanting to try making it to our rooms. We ended up dying for the day on the living room floor, thankful for the whole house being light tight.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: yeah, drunk vampires, who'd a thunk it? Huh, oh yeah, ME! Lol **

** Big thanks to ff13 for the review:)**

When we rose the following night, we stayed on the floor for awhile. Apparently being a nightmare fairy meant I could still get a hangover.

"Ow," I muttered as I finally sat up. "Ugh, I'm never drinking again."

Godric was the next to sit up and immediately bared his neck for me.

"Maybe it will help with the hangover," he said, smiling at me. I shrugged.

"If it doesn't, I'll just have to make a bloody Mary or some shit." I bit gently into his neck and couldn't help the small, quiet moan I let out at the taste of it.

"Feel better?" Godric asked me.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks." I smacked Eric on the chest since he hadn't sat up yet.

"What?" He said, groggily finally cracking open an eyelid.

"Time to get up," I said, grinning at him.

"Five more minutes..."

"No. You, Mr. Man, have Sheriff stuff to catch up on since you had to rush to my rescue."

"Pam can take care of it," he said pulling me back down before snuggling against me. I burst out laughing.

"The Great Eric Northman can't handle waking up from a night of drinking. Tsk, tsk. And I thought you were a Viking."

"Oh shut up," he said as he stood up. "We're going to Fangtasia tonight. Yes, you too Michelle."

"Will my sister be there?"

"Of course. Is that a problem?"

"No, it will just be interesting seeing her in her new role." I couldn't help but smirk. I headed to my room to get dressed, but noticed that Godric was following me, no not going to his room, but following me to mine.

"Stalker," I said, smiling at him as I opened my door.

"You enjoy it," he said, returning the smile as he stepped inside me room.

"Sure, step right on in," I said, following him into my room. He vamped over to my closet and started throwing articles of clothing out of it while whispering things like:

"No, that won't do, No..no..no...dear god does this woman own anything other than smart ass comment t-shirts, hoodies and torn up jeans?"

I chuckled at him before joining him.

"I also have my normal Fangtasia apparel," I said as I dug into the very back of my closet. "We're going there, so you might as well pick through that as well. Why are you doing it anyway?"

"I've decided I want to pick out what you wear tonight. You see, you have this spectacular outfit that you wore for me one night."

"The one that didn't last ten minutes?"

"Absolutely and I would love to see you in it again. Is this okay?" he asked as he browsed through the selection of corsets, vinyl, and leather as well as freakishly high heels.

"Oh, I suppose so, but are you going to be able to keep your hands off of me?"

"Probably not," he said, grinning as he looked back at me. I shook my head and headed towards his room. I started browsing through his closet, after all if he got to pick out my clothes, I was picking out his and I had the perfect outfit in mind.

A few minutes later, I returned to my room to find the outfit I had worn a few nights ago on my bed.

"Here you go," I said as I handed him a one size too small black t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans.

"Skinny jeans?" he said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yep. Pam bought them for you and I've never seen you wear them."

"You are an evil woman."

"I know," I said before I kicked him out of my room so I could get dressed.

An hour later, all three of us were ready to go, Godric obviously uncomfortable in his tight jeans.

I was comfortably seated on Eric's throne with Godric and Eric sitting on either side. I grinned as I saw fang bangers and vampires alike giving me both dirty, surprised, and impressed looks. I had climbed my way up from the bottom of the food chain (pun intended) to being at the very top, higher than my own Maker. From scrubbing floors to the seat of honor was a surprising turn of events. My grin threatened to grow into a full out smile as I saw my half-sister in the usual Fangtasia apparel, obviously even more uncomfortable than Godric was in his skinny jeans. She had a permanent blush on her face as patrons, both male and female, hit on her. It was worse than Merlotte's, I was sure.

Pam approached our thrones and informed Eric that the King was here and was asking for me. He nodded and the four of us (Pam, Eric, Godric, and myself) headed to the office where King Bill was waiting for us.

"Hello, Your Majesty," I said, bowing slightly. "What brings you to Fangtasia?"

"You, of course," he said giving me that creepy grin.

"How can I be of service?"

"I wish for you to accompany me to the summit this coming Saturday."

"I'm quite flattered, Your Majesty, but I respectfully decline," I said, remembering my great-grandfather's warning.

"This is not a request, Miss Bradshaw."

"May my Maker join us, as well as his Maker?" I asked, pretty sure the answer would be no.

"I apologize, Miss Bradshaw, but no."

"Well, that's disappointing," I told him. "May I ask why you have decided to take me as your...date...to this important event?"

"You are a young yet powerful vampire. Your beauty outshines any other woman I have met in my two hundred years."

"Again, you flatter me."

"You wish to take my progeny with you because she is beautiful and powerful?" Eric asked, very unhappy with the situation though there was little he could do about it. Well, he could but it would most likely end with him meeting his true death which was something all of us wanted to avoid, except for Bill.

"Who wouldn't want such an amazing creature on their arm?"

"I understand completely, my King, but I do insist on coming with her. She is far too young to be away from her Maker."

"It's true, King Bill. I do believe it would be a bad idea to be without him. Yes, you are my King, but you do not have the ability to control my actions as he does if something should go wrong."

"You both make valid points. Eric may accompany us."

"And Godric?" Eric asked. The King looked at me and nodded as he fell for the puppy dog eyes.

"Thank you, my King. I am honored by your invitation."

The King stayed a little longer, choosing to browse through the pathetic vermin throwing themselves on every vampire there. A petite blond immediately rushed to him, trying to seduce him. He chuckled and walked out the door with her. It seemed she had gotten her wish.

"He's up to something", Eric said as he leaned against the desk.

"Yeah, and it's definitely freaking me out. Why would he want me with him alone?"

"There are many possibilities, but I prefer not to think of any of them."

"I'm..concerned," Eric said. "Nial did say that the King already knew of your powers, so maybe he wants to find a way to use them? Your magic has been blocked temporarily which means he wouldn't be able to use them anyway."

"Okay, then what has you concerned?" I asked him. I had a feeling I knew the answer.

"He might be angry and frustrated enough to put you to your true death."

"Thought so. But you'll both be with me. You wouldn't let that happen, right?"

"Of course we would never let that happen, but I have a feeling we will be kept busy and unable to spend much time with you," Godric said, finally chipping in.

"Well, we have a week to figure something out," I said, shrugging before we headed back out to the vermin. They ooed and awed at us as we walked back up to the thrones. I rolled my eyes as Eric batted away a few fang bangers. We sat back down, this time with me seated in Eric's lap while Pam took his previous seat.

I watched a red headed fang banger work her way through the crowd towards us. She grinned, somehow thinking she was attractive. She stunk of cigarette smoke, sweat, and cheap perfume. When she reached us, her attention immediately went to Godric. I tensed, ready to pounce if she even tried to touch him. Godric looked disgusted but did nothing. She reached up and touched his leg. Before he even reacted, I had her in my grasp, holding her up by her neck as my fangs dropped.

"He. Is. Mine," I growled at her before tossing her across the room. I was glad my magic had been blocked. I had a feeling something nasty would have happened if I had access to it. I walked up to her the stupid bitch again as she sat on the floor. I bent down to her level and grinned evilly at her while inhaling the blissful scent that was her fear.

"Get out of my bar," I told her. "If I ever see you here again I will rip your eyes out, understand?"

"I wasn't aware that I was yours," Godric said, grinning as he pulled me into his lap.

"Was there any doubt that you weren't?"

"Not at all. Such a shame that the King wasn't here to see that," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Perhaps you should finish the bond before Saturday," Eric suggested. "She is already bonded to me, but bonding with you as well would make her untouchable, even to the King."

"This is true," Godric said. "Michelle, are you willing to finish the bonding process before Saturday?"

"Of course."

"Eric, Michelle and I will be heading out for the rest of the night. As you can guess, we have more important matters to attend to," he said before winking at me. If I was able to blush, I'm sure I would have been beet red from head to toe. I stood and chuckled as he threw me over his should and vamped us back to the car.

Once we were on our way, I immediately started teasing him – running my hand up and down his thigh, closer and closer to his junk but never quite getting there. He gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles went white.

"You're playing with fire..." He said trying to fight back a moan.

"Really? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I'm playing with your cock," I said as I finally started to pay attention to it. He hissed in pleasure and pressed harder on the gas peddle, trying to get us home as fast as possible. I chuckled as I saw the desperation and lust on his face.

We made it home in record time as did the removal of our clothing. I grinned as I found myself pinned up against a wall. He started nibbling on my neck while his hands roamed over my body. I licked and nipped at his neck while I laced my hands in his hair and around his neck. Our fangs sunk into each other at the same time, making us moan as blood flowed into our mouths. He picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist before slamming into me. A few minutes later, we felt the bond complete and pulled away from each others' necks. My skin was glowing once again, but Godric's skin was glowing faintly as well.

"Well, this is new," he said as he looked down at his hand. He shrugged then carried me to his room where we spent the rest of the night pleasuring each other in ways we had never thought possible.


End file.
